Finding My Way Back To You
by NickelBleach
Summary: Sequal to Feared Parents, but you can still read it if you haven't read that... Sam is going through hard times after Danny's death, but there is one way she finds hope for herself, and her future...
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Sequel is out now, finally! Ok... wasn't that long ago that I finished that story.. But still. Anyhow.. I hope I get as much fans as I did for the last one, I really liked all the people reviewing, although it started to slow down near the end… but that's not the point, lol. Even if you haven't read Feared Parents, you could read this, not much stuff from feared parents is mentioned... Just a couple of things, so it shouldn't be to confusing. I know no one wants to read that just to be able to read this, lol. Anyhow… it is kinda sad, so I must warn you… but of course, there are such things as happy endings, right?

Finding My Way Back To You

It had been a week... and there was nothing I could think about anymore. Sitting, thinking about what had happened. We hadn't even been gone that long, but it happened soon enough, too soon. Too soon for anyone. Not for Vlad though… Vlad who was laughing when he found me crying over the top of Danny, lying there motionless. But Vlad to me, wasn't anyone, just an evil spirit, that is all he was. When I got up after he had tormented me for a few minutes to attack him, he disappeared, and I hadn't seen him since.

I still felt like I could have done something. There was something I could have done, I just know it. I knew there could have been a way for me to have prevented all of it from happening. But no, there wasn't a reason I could have thought of when it happened. I wished he wouldn't have come to save me, now I was more miserable then ever since he had left. I would have rather died, so that at least he could be alive, and I wouldn't have to go through the misery. Danny was put through a lot before he died to, which wasn't fair to him.

"Sam! Dinner hun!" I heard my helper call to me as she opened up my door. Yes, my helper. My mom put me in a facility for people that had people pass away, and couldn't deal with it. I only had a week left, and then my mom was going to take me out and try again with the outside world for me. Although, I didn't like either. Returning back to Amity was just going to arise all of the thoughts of Danny and I. I could never forget Danny though, and all those memories traveled with me everywhere I went. These people here tried to make me forget, which really wasn't helping at all. They told my mom that I needed to stay in a few more months, but my mom said she would let me try.

The other people here had seen deaths, but I knew none of them had seen what I had. None of them had to hear the person scream as the plummeted down the side of a cliff, or have to watch as Vlad carried him out of the pit, all torn up to pieces.

I could feel a tear streak down my face, and I let my hands hang loose, after I realized I was squeezing them together, in a fist. I was angry with not only Vlad, but also myself. I sat up, and walked to the doorway, where she greeted me. We all had out own rooms, and we were to stay there, until we were called to something. We weren't allowed to leave, so your helper was outside the door, or they locked you up at night. I had never attempted to escape, no matter how much I hated the place.

"Are you Ok hun?" She asked me, and attempted to take my hand, but I pulled away from her, I hated it when they treated you like a little kid.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I exaggerated, and looked to the ground. My hair was hanging in my face, but I chose to not pay attention to it. It was better for me to not be able to see people, or anything around me. Everything now was harder than ever for me. These people would never leave me alone, and I had put up fights with them a million times, and they even called me dangerous, so I was stuck down a separate hall from the people that were just going through hard times. I was stuck down the "insane" isle, which I found offending. I wasn't insane, except, they thought I was, when I started to talk to them about Danny…

"Sam, did something else happen? Is there anything you would like to talk to me about?" She asked me, and images shot back into my head. I closed my eyes, and shook them out. Jazz always had asked Danny that, always. He hated that question.

"No… Mind your own business Jazz," I said, thinking of what he said, and then I realized what I had done, "No…"

"What was that all about?" She asked, stopping me in the hallway. I turned to look at her, but my eyes still stared at the ground, afraid to look at her.

"Nothing… Just memories," I said, and tried to start walking again, but she opened up the door next to us, and we stepped inside. The room was a familiar surrounding, with just a table in it, with chairs surrounding it, all of them made of a dark, smooth wood. I took a seat irritated, since they always had to pry into your life, and what was going on. Just like Danny… he didn't like to get his life pried into either.

"Sam, now will you talk to me about this? Tell me where this came from?"

"Danny used to get bugged by his sister, Ok? I don't want to talk about it."

"Sam, you need to talk about it, or your not going to lunch."

"Why should I care? Starve me, like I really care," I said, but then froze, and images came back into my head again. Danny had gotten extremely skinny, did I want to look like that?

"Sam, are you OK?"

"YES! Can you just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at her, and sat up from the table, but she grabbed for my arm, and I ripped it away, causing her nails to dig into my skin, and I got a cut from it. I didn't care though. The whole reason why I was put here was because of cuts. I cut my wrists the day after Danny had left. It didn't really hurt, it felt more like comfort, even though before, I thought that was a crazy thing to do. But now though, when I did it, it was a comfort, and caused no pain at all.

"I'm so sorry hun. Are you Ok? I will go get you a Band-Aid," she said, and rushed out of the room. I looked down at my wrists, the scars that were left on both of them from before. What was I turning into? Before I was taken here, I had those sweat bracelets, that had all the sudden become a hit again, with skulls on them around my wrists to not let people see them, but when I was moved into here, I had to take off all jewelry, and switch into their boring clothes. The reason being is they didn't want me to have one way to kill myself. They even said that they would shove a tube down my throat before I starved to death.

"Here, put this on," she said, handing me a Band-Aid after she had returned all the sudden. I didn't even lift my hand up to grab it, I didn't care if I was bleeding, and to me, that seemed like she was telling me to put it on, not offering. I didn't like it when they told me to do things, they weren't the boss of me.

"Sam, please cooperate. You only have a week left here, it isn't that bad. Besides, if we get in all the help possible this week, then maybe you will feel a lot better."

"Would you feel a lot better? If you watched your friend die right in front of your eyes, would you feel better? If you watched him fall off a bridge, would you feel better? If you could still hear the screams in your head, would you feel better?" I asked, but could barely get it all out, because tears were streaming down my face again, and I felt like needing someone. Danny.. That is who I needed. He had always been there for me, and I felt as though he always would be, and he even told me that. So far though, he has done nothing for me, but I don't blame him.

"Sam, you can get better from this. We will help you make it through this, Ok?"  
"NO, it isn't OK! It isn't FINE! You know what? Can't you just fucking leave me alone!"  
"Now, Sam, you need to settle down," she cautioned, slowly backing away from me.

"DO you think I'm dangerous? Why are you scared of me? I'm harmless…"

"I know you are Sam, but you have been known to get out of control hun."

"Could you please stop calling me hun? That is so frickin annoying."

"Look Sam, I will take you to lunch, but please remember, I will try and talk to you later. You will also be talking in your groups, so you can maybe get some things out there, Ok?"  
"Whatever. I wish you people could just leave me alone," I cried, and wiped the tears away from my already tear stained face. My eyes were still watery, but I managed to hold the tears back.

She walked towards the door, and opened it up, allowing me to slip through it, and out into the halls again.

Once in the lunchroom, I was given a salad, since that was all I would eat that they had to offer. I sat there and poked at it, like I did every day, knowing that even though I was hungry, I couldn't eat. Something wouldn't let me, maybe because I wanted to go through what Danny had to.

"You need to eat Samantha," she told me, and my fury swept up again from it's settled position.

"I hate being called Samantha, Ok? Danny was the only one that could call me that, and he still didn't. You don't have anywhere near the rights he did!"  
"Sam… Please settle down."

"You say that all the time! Don't you have a wider vocabulary?"  
"Yes, I do. I just don't know what to say to you. Maybe we should call up the groups, and get into them now. I think you need to talk again. It will help you, I promise.

"Fine, Whatever."

She took me down to a room, where I sat, and waited for the other five people that were in my group, one of which was trying to get over the loss of her dog, and had no clue what I was going through. She thought we were all nuts over crying about people dying.

"All right, I have called this because I think Sam needs to talk to us," she said, and sat down in the corner, with a notebook in front of her, where she could write down what the group talked about, and the stuff that went on.

All eyes were locked on me, but unlike normally, I didn't feel the least bit nervous, because I was mad at all of them for even looking at me. I was the youngest one in the room, and the rest of them were at least 30 and older. They should have a teen group, because I knew of other teens in the building that I had come across a couple of times, but I never managed to say anything to them.

"Fine, I miss Danny, the end."

"There has to be more than that. Why do you miss Danny?" A short, fat, bald guy asked. I didn't know how he could have cared for anyone, because he was pretty much the ugliest thing I had seen in my life. He always asked questions, and never seemed sad, so I figured he was just a person they had in there to ask the questions.

"Because, he was my best friend."  
"Was he more than that?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Ok then… What happened to him?"

"Nothing… I don't want to talk about it," I said, and faced the floor, taking my eyes off the people that were looking at me.

"He died… and I watched him. I was sitting there in the hospital with him, and he told me he wasn't going to last much longer. I didn't think that was true, but it was. He died there, with me crying over the top of him. I hugged him before he left, but he was paralyzed, so I didn't know if he wanted to return it. He told me though, that he would always be there for me, and I believe he still will be… someday. He keeps his promises, and I know he will come back for me."

"Very nice. But, he can't come back for you hun," My helper told me, while sitting in the corner.

"Yes he can!" I said, and tears of pain ran down the sides of my cheeks. I couldn't believe I had gotten that out, and now it hurt so much."

"Hun, there is no way for him to come back for you. He is gone, off to heaven, but you will meet him once again someday."

"No, he is here on Earth, right now, waiting for me…"

"Sam, that can't happen. There are no such things as ghosts, or spirits, he is gone."

"Yes, there are such things as ghosts," I picked up my tone, and I could feel anger in my voice, and then the lights in the room flashed, and the bulbs broke into pieces….

Ok, Next chapter will be a lot longer, I just wanted to get this posted tonight, and it is almost time for me to go to bed, so yeah… anyhow.. Please R&R and don't worry, this whole thing isn't that sad.


	2. Tears Of Pain

Ok guys, I am going to update this before I have to leave for a week… And I will leave a really good cliffie at the end! Well… I will try to at least, it depends on where I go with it… but anyhow… here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Tears of Pain

I looked around in the darkness, and I could hear commotion of chairs falling to the floor, and people scampering around, as though we were all going to die. I on the other hand, stood there intently, and looked about the room, and thought I saw something. A small, bright light floated around for only a second, then disappeared through the walls.

Frantic to get to the light, I scrambled to the doors, but forgot that they were locked up from the inside, so that we couldn't make any attempts to run away. This place was always secure like that, as though we had a place to run.

"Can someone open this door?" I hollered, but people were all talking, and rushing around, and I got angry with them. Come on, I was the youngest in there, and I could stand still and care less about being shrouded in the darkness.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" I yelled as loud as I could, and the whole room fell into silence. Being in the dark, and in complete silence, I felt alone, because I couldn't see other people standing there, but I knew they were there, and that was the only thing keeping me away from feeling left alone for a change.

"It is dark in here, who cares?" I said furious and walked over to where my helper was, and she was amazed I could find her.

"How did you?"  
"I just knew, now come and open the fucking door already," I urged, hoping for the luck of that little piece of light floating around. She mingled with her keys, and in the silent room, the clanging of the keys sounded loud. Finally, she had found the right key, and I heard the door click opened, and everyone piled out of the room. When the door opened, the sudden light hurt my eyes, and I had to cover them up with my hand, to just let light in little by little. But then, I remembered why I wanted out of there so badly. I went up to the door next to that one, and tried to open it, but it stayed closed, due to it being locked. Did they have to have everything locked up?  
"Sam, you can't go in there hun," I heard my helper say, and I could feel her presence behind me. I turned around quickly, and looked up at her innocently.

"You need to stop getting into things," she told me, and set her hand on my shoulder to turn me back away from the door.

"Don't touch me…"

"Sammy, please settle down."

"Don't call me Sammy…" I said, and I could feel my hands forming into fists, as the anger raged up inside me. This place was supposed to be helping, but instead, it was turning my sadness to anger. Although, the sadness inside me will never leave. But, to get my mind off of Danny, it seemed as though they had to make me mad, which wasn't going to help any.

"Let's get you back to your room, she said, and started walking ahead of me, but I wasn't dumb enough to run away, because there was some sort of security down every hall, which is why I didn't get why they had to have a little mosquito hover all around you. Saying Mosquito, because my helper was just like one, annoying, consistent, and never left, until you swatted her away, but then she would return for more.

Once back to my room, I couldn't wait for her to leave, so I could get some time to myself.

"You'll be Ok?" She asked me, before she walked away.

"Yeah, I'll be better with you gone."

She sighed, but turned around anyway, to get out of my way, since she knew how I could get. The rumors about me though, made me even madder. All of the helpers I had usually ended up leaving because of rumors that were passed down from helper to helper. I had been here for less than a week, and I had already had 5 helpers, this one was my 6th, and lasting.

What were the rumors? I didn't exactly know, I just knew that not much good things were said about me. Even if there was good, it got drowned by the bad, and had died off, and was forgotten. I knew I wasn't exactly cooperate, and a few times I had gotten a little over mad, and had challenged them, or threatened, but I had never actually hurt anyone as of yet.

After she left, I flung myself onto my bed, and laid there, staring at the ceiling. Life couldn't get much worse than this. My friend dies, my mom sticks me in this horrible place, and my worst nightmares are following me everywhere. Not only that, but now they are trying to make me forget about him, and they are making it seem as though he was really nothing, and he was just a thing of the past. To me though, he was everything I wanted. With him gone, I was alone, and maybe even afraid of what was going to happen next.

Thinking of those beautiful blue eyes that I used to love, and admire the times I got to stare into them. I looked at pictures of him, but the eyes weren't the same as they were in real life. I remember the days we used to spend, as though it was yesterday. Fighting ghosts, having to run to keep up with the action, just so I could watch my hero. My hero who had disappeared from life in a matter of fourteen years. He hadn't disappeared from my life though, or from the world. People still thought Danny Phantom was around, and there were still ghost hunters out there searching for him. They didn't know that they were searching for a girl's broken dreams though. They were searching for someone who had died, but they never knew that, and never would.

No matter how hard I tried, the thoughts of him stayed in my mind, which would have been good, except I missed those moments. They would never happen again, never to return to fill my empty life back up. The thoughts of him that filled me most though, was the bad ones, the one of him dying. I could never forgive myself for that.

I sat up, and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I thought for sure that I would run dry of tears, but they never stopped. Every time I thought of him, it brushed away the madness I had for the place I was in, and brought back up the sadness, and the hatred I had for myself.

"Sam, would you like to use the TV for an hour?" I heard my helper ask me, since she saw me crying.

"Yeah," I said, still recovering from my thoughts. She carried in a small TV, and plugged it in quickly. She looked at me, and gave an unsatisfied look to me, as though I was something of hers, and I didn't look right. She walked out of the room though, although she wasn't satisfied, but I knew she was right out the door. I missed music more than TV though, and this TV didn't get anything but the news pretty much.

I flipped it on anyway, it was something to do to take my mind off of the rest of my life. I flipped through the 10 channels they had, and stopped.

"Today, people have seen more of Danny Phantom. Yes, Inviso-Bill, who was re-named, because someone anonymous had told his name. He was spotted about two miles from the Center Square, and people didn't think he looked the same though. It had been a couple of months since he was last seen. Jeff?"  
"Ah, yes Mary," he said, as the screen flipped from one newscaster to the next.

"Danny Phantom, was seen here late last night, but he looked more 'ghostly' then he had ever looked before. Amity people are trying to figure out what is going on with him, because not only did he look weird, but also he wasn't doing much. He was flying for about 10 seconds before he disappeared. We don't know if this was real or not though, but all ghost hunters are on alert right now," he finished off, and it flipped back to the original person, and I turned the TV off.

I didn't know if I could believe them or not… but it got me into wondering. Was he still around? He couldn't be. But in yet, he said he would come back from me. I was miles from Amity though, so what if he wasn't coming back for me? Although, he could be looking for me. In yet though, something was telling me it was just a kid playing a prank trying to get the town into panic over harmless Danny. Danny isn't back, he can't be…

"It's time for bed!" I heard me helper call in, after about 3 hours. I was already laying in my bed, but my light was on, and you weren't allowed to sleep with the light on, unless you were under five, but I hadn't seen anyone hardly younger than me in here.

She flipped out the lights, and I was shrouded in the darkness, but it didn't bother me. It kept me feeling alone, which felt good. The darkness of course was mysterious, but I liked that, I liked to feel as though anything could happen, or as though something was there, but I couldn't see it.

That wasn't always true though, because I sat up as I thought I saw something glowing. I got up, to peer over my bed, and I looked straight into those familiar eyes of Danny.

"Danny?" I asked, as I slowly reached my hand towards him, and when I blinked, he disappeared. Maybe I was going insane? No, he was there, and I knew it. Those were his green eyes I was looking into, there were no eyes like his. I got to see them again, but I wanted to keep them.

No, he wasn't there, it was in my imagination, I am letting my thoughts travel too far. I was just hoping for him to be there, that was all.

No… how could I say this? He said he would be back, he promised, but in yet, why would he come back? I did him no good, why would he return for me?

I felt the wetness of my tears sliding down my cheeks, and I didn't bother to wipe them away. Tears of pain were what they were, not only of sadness, but also of the pain that lurked inside me. I needed it to come out somehow, so even if in tears, I was going to get rid of it. Those tears weren't going to get rid of my pain though, it was there to stay. The only person that could help was Danny, since he had always helped, but he was no longer.

I had to live with that fact, no matter what I did, I was going to have sadness, and pain. No matter how hard I tried to revive myself from this tragedy, it was there to stay.

I fell back onto my bed, to try and relax, and still never bothered to clear my face free of the wetness that was starting to dry. I didn't have to though, because I felt my tears get brushed away, and I opened my eyes, still flooded with water and saw…

Ok, you all must know who it is, but still. Not sactly the best cliffie, but ya know. This wasn't exactly the best chapter in the world either, but the next one will be better. In a couple of weeks, you can read it, muahahaha! Heehee. N E how… please review!


	3. With You

Hey guys long enough of a wait? Heehee, I know, I was camping, like I said before. Anyhow, I am getting a good amount of reviews, so I hope I can keep it that way… Not as much fans yet though as there was for Feared Parents, this one will get better guys, I problem. Right now, it is kind of slow and all, but it isn't exactly meant to be a 'fast-paced' story either. Also, if you don't like it, and you want to tell me that, please tell me why, I don't care if you don't like it, I would just like to know the reason why. Oh, and Live2write4ever, I love your long reviews, lol. They are great! Anyhow, anyone who is reading this PLEASE review, so I know how many people I have reading it! The more people I have reading it, the more I will update it! Anyhow… u guys ready? This chapter will be a little more interesting…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I saw those eyes looking at me. I sat up instantly, and reached up, as though trying to touch him, because he was there, I knew it. His whole body appeared, and I could feel myself trying to hold back tears that were forming behind my eyes.

"Danny? Is that you?" I asked him, but nothing was said. He disappeared again. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he just come out, and let me know he was seen? Maybe I was crazy, he wasn't there. But then again, he brushed away my tears for me. Why is he making these appearances, but then leaving me behind? Not letting me know that he was there, and that he kept to his promise. I had no idea why he was doing this, but there had to have been a reason. Danny would never be cruel enough to fly in front of my face just to tease me, or to make me get my hopes up. There was a reason for it all.

"Danny, come back, please?" I said, feeling as though I was talking to someone. I looked around, hoping for a hint of him to be in sight, but there was nothing. My hopes were still there though, because he told me he would come back for me, he promised, but could he keep that promise? Could his ghost remain here? Why would he do that just for me though? Why would he wait around here for someone who failed to help him when he needed it?

I slouched over, and then fell back onto my bed, to release my tears again. He wouldn't stay for me, there was no reason for it, it was all in my head. All of it was, I was hoping for too much. Why couldn't I just hope for the best for him, and stop thinking about it for myself? He didn't need to be here with me, when he could be in heaven, enjoying himself, away from this cruel world that no longer wanted him.

I was the only one left that was thinking about him day and night. He stuck in my dreams, he stuck in my head, he stuck in my heart. Everything out there was him, everything. Even the bed I was laying on reminded me of him, because he had visited me here. Everything did, my whole house at home did, because he had walked in there, and we had done things in there with each other before. Walking down the road made me think of walking with him. Once I was released from this place, where would I go? What would I do? There was nothing left for me in the world, Danny was my world, and he was gone now. My world died with him. Everything had left with him, and there was no way I was getting it back, he had everything in me.

_"Danny! Wait up!" I shouted, as I ran after Danny, who was fighting a new ghost, that none of us had seen before._

"I can't Sam! You can just stay behind, Ok?" He said, as he turned to me, and I nodded, agreeing to his orders, since most likely, that was the right thing to do. I sat there for ten minutes, and there was no sign of Danny anywhere near me, so I started to walk down an unfamiliar road. Soon though, I came upon him fighting this odd, green blob near a bridge. Danny saw me coming up, and he smiled, as though he had everything figured out, and he had this battle won. I smiled back, and when he turned back to fight after his distraction, he had already gotten hit by the blob. He went tumbling down the cliff, that the bridge led you across, and I could hear him screaming, I ran to the side of the bridge, and realized he had transformed back to his human form…

I sat up fast, realizing I had nodded off. Why was this happening to me? I had dreams like this now? Before they were happy dreams, dreams of me and him being together again. This dream showed an indication that his death was all my fault, which I had lead myself to believe a long time ago, and now it was going to come back at me for being so down on myself. I deserved it though, I deserved everything that was happening to me. I stood up, and walked to the other side of the room to the corner. I sat there, so I could see the whole room, and watch for Danny. I knew he was here somewhere.

"Danny, if you are here, please show me," I said, and felt odd, as though I was talking to myself. Yet another reason for me to be locked up in this nut house. I was talking to an 'imaginary' person now. I was talking to what I wished were there, instead of what was there.

"Sam, you Ok?" I heard someone say, and I watched as light from the hallway beamed into the room. I shielded my eyes from the sudden bright light, until my eyes adjusted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what's it to ya?" I asked her, standing up.

"Nothing, you were talking to Danny again. He isn't there hun," she said, as she flipped on the light in my room.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said, folding my arms, and leaning against the wall. I missed having my normal clothes on though, because when that would have normally looked 'cool' in this dumb outfit, it made me look no better.

"Yes, I do. I have studied for this job, and that is one of the top things that people express."

"Express? I wasn't expressing anything. I saw Danny last night. Look on your cameras that you have spying on me," I challenged her.

"All right, follow me, and we will see about that," she said, grabbing for my hand, but I pulled back from her, and she rolled her eyes, and let me trail behind her. She turned the corner into a room, where there was TV's set up all over the walls, watching all the people in the rooms. She popped out a video tape from my room, and then we left the room again, to another room, where the TV's and VCR's were located. She popped it in, and re-wound it back to when my light was first turned off. We watched for a few minutes or me crying, and I could feel myself blushing. Then it turned to when I sat up, and reached up to nothing. There wasn't anything there at all.

"But… he was there then," I said in disbelief. I looked at it hard, but there wasn't anything, I was reaching for nothing at all, thin air.

"You are imagining things hun."

"Re-wind it a little," I told her, thinking back on when my tears were wiped away. She re-wound it, and I watched hard to see my tears disappear.

"See, he wiped my tears off my face, you can see them disappear," I told her, satisfied with myself.

"That isn't possible," she said, leaning in close to the glowing TV, and watching it over again.

"It is though, isn't it?"

"Come on, we will take it down to the lab, and we can blow it up and watch it, to see if it is really happening," she said, and I could tell that she was a little worried. I felt happy of myself though, since I had officially beaten her, there was no way she could challenge that in any way, because it was caught on tape, there was proof.

We entered a small room, where there was a VCR attached to a huge screen, that had tons of buttons on it. Why on earth they would need this for everyday use, I have no idea, but hey, at least it was there to capture my proof.

She popped the tape in again, and enlarged it right at the spot we needed it, and we both sat there intently watching the screen, as though a miracle was going to happen with it… although to me, it could be a miracle. As I said before, my tears get swept away, and it was true. I wasn't imagining things. I jumped up in my accomplishments, and she turned around to look at me.

"We will have to let the boss see this, and let him see if he falls for it. I'm not sure…"

"What? You think I would try to make a plan to make my tears just disappear?"

"There have been many tricks I have seen before, and this could very well be one. There have been people that just want to prove us all wrong you know."

"You don't believe in ghosts, eh?"

"No, I don't Sam, and I refuse to ever."

"Remember Inviso-Bill? Remember the ghost attacks in Amity? You might not live there, but it was on the news, and I lived there when that happened. Whether you believe me or not, I know it happened, and I know ghosts exist," I said, standing my ground.

"Yes Sam, true, but in all cases, how do you know that wasn't all set up, Hmm?"

I couldn't believe what she was saying!

"What the fuck are you talking about? How can someone set that up! HUH?"

"Now Sam, settle down. It is 1:00 in the morning, people are going to hear you, and I don't want to get in trouble."  
"Admit that you know ghosts are true," I threatened, since I could care less about her dumb job getting ruined. She looked at me shocked, and shook her head saying 'no.' I slouched over, to follow her again, since if I started something with her, they would do something to me, like move me to a more worse room then I was already in, or ship me to some other facility. I just wanted to get home, and get out of this place, there was nothing here for me at all except misery. My dumb parents just had to stick me here, for me to get punished for being sad about my friend's loss.

We were on our way back to my room, when I noticed a dark room, with the door slightly cracked open, but it wasn't like that before. I saw a green, glowing light in there, and was tempted to check it out. Glowing green, like Danny's eyes, which attracted me to it. I looked to make sure I wasn't being watched, then I dove into the room, and closed the door, without even checking to see what I was getting into.

They were Danny's glowing green eyes though, which I found out when I turned around, to see exactly where I was, and what I was doing.

"Danny! Oh my gosh, it's you!" I said, and ran up to him. This time, he stood motionless, and let me try to wrap my arms around him, but I failed to do so since I went through him.

"Danny? Are you Ok? I'm sorry for what I've done to you, I promise, I didn't mean it!" I said, trying to shove words in before he disappeared from me again.

"It's not your fault," I heard him say, in that familiar voice I had come to love.

"Danny, why do you keep leaving me?" I asked him, now curious as to his disappearances.

"I can't stay Sam, they're after me. I have been trying," he said, and I looked at him curiously. Was I more interested in who 'they' were, or did I want to talk to him again?

"Danny… please don't leave me again."

"Sorry Sam, I try," he said, as though trying to keep quiet. I wanted to touch him, but I would only go through him. He landed on the ground next to me, and I looked at him, and I could feel my eyes filling up again.

"Don't cry," he told me, and he set his hand on me, and it managed to not go through me. I couldn't help it though, he was here, in front of my face.

"SAM!" I could hear my helper calling, and I remembered about her, and how I had dove off into the room without telling her.

"Danny, take me away from this place, please?"  
"Sam, I'm not running off with you again," he refused, and I looked at him concerned. He was blaming me for killing him, wasn't he?

"Why Danny? Please?"

"No Sam, not this time. Last time was fun, I had you, but it's to dangerous for you, I can't risk your life."  
"Who are you talking about?"

"Walker."

"I have been with you around him before! I can handle it Danny!"

"Vlad."

"Him too."

"Almost every ghost you know and more Sam, no."  
"Why? What's going on?"  
"They all were after me before, but now that I am dead like them, they find it a good match. I guess that is it," he said, and lit up the room, by creating a bright green light with his hands.

"If your dead, why does it matter?"

"Just because I'm dead Sam, doesn't mean I can't get hurt," he said, and he wasn't acting like he had before. He wasn't the same anymore. Normally, he would have ran up to me happily to, but he didn't really seem to care that he was with me. It was as if once he was dead, there was no point in people anymore.

"Danny, are you Ok? You aren't acting the same as you used to…"

"I'm not the same Sam, I am a full ghost. I've thought time and time again to just join up with them, and cause trouble, but then I thought about you. You are the only thing keeping me from doing that Sam, and sometimes, I have tried to think around you. Once you live in the ghost zone, your either friends with the ghosts, and enemies with humans, or friends with humans, running from your enemies, which can come from both sides," he sighed, and looked at me, up and down.

"You don't look to good yourself," he said.

"No… I'm not… why can't I come live with you in the ghost zone?"  
"Because, you can't. I wouldn't let you for your own safety, and mine."

"Join the ghosts then," I said, turning away from him, and he turned my head back to him.

"Do you think I would really do that?"

"I don't know. You're one of them now, why not? It is only me anyway Danny, why bother? Look at me, why get chased down over me?"  
"Because Sam, just because I'm a ghost, it doesn't mean I can't still love you like I did before," he said, lightening up, and my eyes lit up as I turned toward him.

"So… What are you going to do?"  
"Well, I will think about running away with you," he said, and went through the floor. Was I going to be with him once again? I knew I wasn't imagining things this time, this was all real. I got to see him again, but now though… was he going to take me with him, wherever he was going?


	4. Dreaming Trouble

You will find out why Danny wasn't exactly 'emotional' about Sam in the last chapter. It was told why Sam wasn't, mainly because Danny wasn't, and he was acting weird. If Sam was to act all emotional over him, while he wasn't, then that might not be exactly what he was wanting, and could have caused him to run away. Sam although… will be more emotional after he had left… Ok, now that I have that out of my way… Also… would ghosts turn evil? Well… I really have no idea… But I got the idea from Ember, since I think before, she was a troubled child, and turned evil after her death. Anyhow… On with the story?

Chapter 4: Dreaming Troubles

"SAMANTHA! Where in the WORLD are you?" I could hear my 'helper' call out through the halls, and I realized Danny had left me in a position for trouble. I didn't know how to act in this event, if I should stay hidden in the shadows, or go out, and tell her I was curious about the room.

"Right here," I said, stepping out of the room, facing the floor, and trying to hide my face from her so that when I was in the need for lying, she couldn't see right through me.

"Why were you in there? Sam, can you please try to make things a little easier?"  
"I was curious… That door had never been opened before," I said, and I was telling the truth, sort of, because the door had never been opened, and I was curious about what was in the room.

"Well, please try to keep your curiosity from getting you in trouble," she said sternly, and talked as though I was a little kid, learning to obey the rules. I looked at her, and she just turned away. I was of course, giving her a dirty look behind her back, because she made my life more miserable, and would never stop. I almost wished she would get fed up with my behaviors too, so I could get yet another new one. But… I had to run along one that was going to stand her ground, and try her best with me, which was my bad luck. When I was switching them, I could fool them all easily, but the more she was with me, the more she learned about my ways, and all my tricks.

We got back to me room, and she pretty much shoved me in the room, and closed the door behind me. I didn't care though, even after I heard her locking the door that wasn't what was on my mind. I turned on a light in my dark room, which would help me to think more, I didn't want to sit in the dark, for once in my life.

Danny had been acting way out of character, which was what had bugged me when I was standing in that room. If he would have been himself, why didn't he run up to me, or sound happy? Why didn't he hug me, or tell me what was going on, or anything like that! I would have hugged him, except there was something about him that made me feel odd. I wanted to, was tempted to even kiss him, but he wasn't having a thing to do with me at the moment, so… I didn't bother with him. Now I felt bad though… because now I wished I had hugged him. His soft, tan skin, small fit body, and his all around greatness in my arms would have made me feel a lot better… but I didn't. Although… I tried, but I went through him… I knew for a fact I could touch ghosts, he was refusing to let me touch him! Whatever was up with him, wasn't the fact that he was being chased. There was something else about him. His eyes, which I loved so much, didn't seem as bright as they were before. His expression wasn't happy, sad, mad, anything, he had a blank expression, something I had never seen in him before. Almost as though he could care less about what was going on.

Maybe I was right, maybe he is mad at me for killing him? He might have regretted it being my fault, but who says it wasn't still in him the idea that it WAS my fault?

I shook my head, trying to free the thoughts from my head, and think that, at least I had seen him. I too though… wasn't as happy as I would have been because of his odd behaviors. Why though? I knew I loved him, right now I was worrying about him, and loving him for every moment of my life, but when I had met him, he didn't make me feel the way he used to.

_All the sudden though, I felt something wrap around my feet, and I got pulled under, and I started to scream, but someone covered my mouth up, and I noticed the white cloves of my hero. _

_"Danny?" I muffled under the glove, and he removed his hand. I realized I had been pulled beneath my bed, to somewhere. It was a room, filled with pictures of me, and objects of me._

_"What is this place?" I asked him, and he set me down on the ground. I turned around to look at him, and he was actually happy this time, which made my spirits jump. I hugged him, since it was a sensation, and he allowed me to this time, which made me squeeze him even harder, trying to keep the moment as long as possible._

_"This is my house, you wanted to come here," he shrugged, still smiling lightly at me, and he returned the hug._

_"This is your home?"_

_"Yeah, it is," he said, both of us still in each other's arms. We pulled away slightly, just to be able to look at each other's faces._

_"Why is it like this?"_

_"Well… When I died, I pretty much got my dreams, put into a room," he smiled._

_"I was your whole dream? You had no other dreams?"  
"Yes… but you were the biggest, and the only one I really wanted."_

_"And now your mad at me?"_

_"Why would you say that?" He asked me awkwardly._

_"Because… what was up with you yesterday?"  
"What do you mean? I was myself…" He said, and looked at me as though I was saying something really dumb._

_"But… yesterday you weren't even happy to see me!"_

_"What are you talking about? I don't really remember much of seeing you yesterday though," He told me straightly._

_"But then…" I said, but couldn't think of anything to say about it. Was he telling me the truth?_

_"Never mind yesterday Sam, how about we get you settled," he said, and pulled all the way away from me._

_"I get to stay with you?"  
"Yes, for a little bit, if you would like."_

_"How long?"_

_"A week, until you can be able to get out of that place," he said, remembering me asking him to get me out of there._

_"Thanks Danny," I said softly, and he turned around long enough to give me a 'your welcome' look._

_Not everything in the room was me though… but pretty much all of it, which I couldn't exactly find comfortable to be seeing myself everywhere… it felt kind of weird, but I didn't really care, I was with Danny! That was all that mattered to me at the moment!_

_Danny walked over to his bed, which was all totally blue, the wood and everything, and it didn't match the rest of the room at all. He reached down under it, and pulled out another bed that was there, a mattress on one of those spring things._

_"Your choice, you sleep on whatever one you want," Danny said, looking at me waiting for a reply. The beds were pressed up against each other anyway, which made it seem like on big bed. It reminded me of when we were at Vlad's, with the two beds pressed together, and as I looked at it, I could picture Danny and I lying there on the two beds, Danny extremely skinny, and I shook it out of my head fast._

_"You Ok?" Danny asked me curiously._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed, and laid down on the spring bed, which meant it was my choice. Danny laid over on the other bed and looked at me, with his eyes that I had so dearly loved. They were bright today, as I had always remembered them to be._

_"Remember that night I tried to get you to look at me?" I asked Danny, remembering the fun times we had on that adventure, although there weren't much that I could remember._

_"Yes, I remember that," Danny smiled, and we both scooted closer to each other. I was with him again, but something didn't seem right at all._

_All the sudden, Danny grabbed my hands tightly, and before I knew it, I was grabbed by Ember, Skulker, Walker, Desiree, and Technus. I screamed, but all of them looked at me as though I was stupid, including Danny._

_"What are you doing?" I asked them all, and squirmed, trying to break free from the trap Danny had set me in._

"You have something we want," Ember told me, and smiled at me wickedly. I looked at the ghosts surrounding me, remembering fighting them with Danny. Where was Vlad though? I knew he was here, he had to of been…

"Sam, you Ok?" I got asked, and I sat up really fast in my bed. Was that all real, or just a dream? Maybe it was telling me something…

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, rubbing my eyes, making sure I was safely locked up in my room, away from anything harmful. Would Danny do that to me?

"You have a bad dream?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," I said, shoving her out of my life.

"All right Sam, and if you want, you can call me Jessie, that is my name," she said, smiling. Never before had they told their names, it was for a safety reason of some sort. That amazed me, but I didn't care, my dream bugged me. Was that something that was real? I knew what I had though…

_Back at the hospital:_

_"Sam, you Ok hun?" I heard my mom chime in above me, as I still stood there over the top of Danny's still body. I looked up at them, my cheeks stained with tears, and I could hardly see from my eyes being so watery._

_"Do… I look like it?" I asked her, half into the world, half into my own. My parents both got that sorrow look on their face, but I didn't care, they weren't sad for Danny dying, they had never like him anyway. I looked at Danny's face, at the locks of hair lying in front of his closed eyes. I could sit there and stare, hoping for those eyes to open back up again, but it wasn't going to happen, and deep inside me, I knew that._

_"We are going to take him out of here," one of the doctors said, and I kissed Danny's cheek one last time, before he was swept away from sight. _

_"Sam, let's get home," My parent said, my mom with her hand behind my back, to lead me out of the room, and I shoved her out of the way._

_"I'm not going anywhere," I told her, and ran down the hall after Danny. Something in me wanted me to stay by his side, but he was gone, I couldn't find where they had taken him off to. I stopped in my tracks, and saw my parents were watching me from the doorway of the hospital._

_We did go home and the whole way, I stared out the window, watching as objects whirred by in my blurry vision, and my eyes still filled with tears. I stuck my headphones on, and listened to the music playing in my head._

_'I'm finding my way back to you,' was all I had to hear, and I dropped my CD player , and when I took it again, I turned it of, realizing I couldn't handle it, listening to music, any song would remind me of Danny. Once home, there was a box laying on our porch, and I saw my name on it. Picking it up gently, I took it inside to reveal it's mysteries. I opened it up, and a note was inside, _

_Although I am gone, my love still follows you. Every town you visit, I will be there, everywhere you look, I will be there. I will never leave you Sam, _

_Danny_

_I stared at it for a second, not able to believe my eyes, and I saw the paper stained with a tear that had slid off my face, dampening the note from my hero. He said he would come back for me, and I knew he would. I looked deeper into the box, to pull out a small key, and a little jar, filled with some sort of powder. I had no idea what they were for, but I would never let them out of my site…_

I pulled on a golden chain that was wrapped around my neck, to reveal the key I had been given. Whatever it was for, I knew there was a point in it, although I hadn't found that out yet. Danny never told me, no one told me, but I knew that it was something special. The powder had something to do with the key, but I didn't know as of yet what it was for, but I knew soon enough, it would lead me on an adventure, to find my way back to Danny, because what lies ahead, isn't exactly easy…

Ok… yes, that dream will have a lot to do with the story later, but I'm not telling you what yet. Yes, this is opening a door to a ton of paths for me to go down (like feared parents). Yes, it will get a lot better soon… promise ya! I didn't stick the dream in there for nothing, I hate it when people put dreams in stories, but this one actually means something…


	5. Home Crying

Hey again guys! Another chapter… So soon, lol. Yea, kinda had the time lately… although I should be typing other stories… but oh well… I feel in the mood to type this one…. Anyhow… here goes nothing!

I felt along the edge of the key, staring down at it, trying to remember its use. It never had a use really, Danny had never talked about it before. The mystery behind it was one I didn't know, but I knew I was to find out soon…

"Sam, get up, time to pack your bags and head home!" I heard my 'helper' call through the door, and I jumped out of bed immediately. It was my last few moments here, the week had already gone by, and I was finally ready to go home, and escape this torture.

"You seem happy today," she smiled at me, as she closed the door behind me.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be happy to get out of here?" I laughed, and for the first time, I was being nice to her, which felt kind of odd, but I was ready to set a good example before I left.

"Well, it isn't that everyone is happy every case. Sometimes this place does comfort people, and makes it hard for them to leave, ya know?"  
"Maybe… but not in my case, I can't wait to get home, and see Da…"

"Huh?"

"Danny… the pictures in my room, I have been dying to see him again, ya know?"

"Ah, you just be careful, Ok? Remember, try and stay calm about it?"

"Yes, I know," I said, half-confident of myself, since I knew there were chances of me crying to death, but I didn't care, home was home. Finding a nice comfortable spot to lay down to let my sorrow out might do me some good.

"You don't sound to sure of yourself hun," she said, turning to me, stopping me in my tracks, her pale eyes looking into mine.

"Yea, I'm sure of myself," I said, although I knew I wasn't. Anything could happen once I started to see my home again, and explore things Danny and I had explored so many times before.

"All right, your mother is here, I hope not to see you again, unless we run into each other somewhere," she smiled, and I returned it lightly, but not exactly 'happy' anymore, since I really couldn't be happy anymore.

I pretty much ran out of the door, and turned around one last time to look back at the place, but didn't say my farewells to anyone, or anything around there.

"Hey Sammy," my mom said, as I hopped into the car next to her. She leaned over and hugged me, and normally I would have pushed away, but hey, I hadn't seen her in a long time. I could see her eyes were watery, as she was about to cry, but I wasn't about to, not yet. I had been gone for a week, and she was sad about it, although I don't think it was because of how long I was gone. She was crying purely because I was there in the first place.

"Hey mom, I'm fine," I said, finally shoving her off of me, and she looked at me one last time, and then turned to get the car started.

"You have fun?" She asked me once she was settled, and we were on the road.

"No, I didn't," I said, holding the key in my hand again, staring out the window, awaiting my return home.

"What's that?" She asked me, noticing me fumbling with the key.

"Nothing," I said, and stuck it back down my shirt where it was hidden.

"You learn anything? Think you will be better?"

"I dunno, we will wait and find out," I mumbled, getting butterflies in my stomach now, wondering how it would be like to be back home again. Whether or not I was going to be 'all better' or not, I knew. I was never going to recover, the scars would lie within me forever, and may stay hidden above, and beneath the surface. No matter what people did to make me forget, or did to make me feel better, that little urge inside of me would be saying things will never be all right, and that it WAS my fault for what had happened to Danny. I had seen him though, and hadn't freaked out too much, but what happens when I'm home? That didn't seem like Danny to me, but everything back and home would most likely seem like him, remind me of him, no matter how hard I tried to push it away.

"What do you mean by that hun?" She asked me.

"Home will be different without him," I sighed, and I could already feel tears behind my eyes. I held them in though, trying to prevent from my mom getting worried about me.

"Tucker was looking for you," she said, trying to brighten my day up, but that didn't make me any happier.

"Oh? Why?"

"He hasn't seen you, I didn't tell him where you went though. I figured that was something for you to tell people if you wanted to."

"Thanks," I said, and didn't really want to hang around Tucker, I wanted to be alone for a while. Tucker would make me remember Danny to much, because we wouldn't have even been friends if it wasn't for Danny.

"He is actually at our house right now," she smiled, and I forced a smile on my face, but I didn't want him there. I wanted to get home, and be alone for a while, but now I had to return to Tucker, like that was what I wanted.

"Why?"

"Because, I told him you were coming back, he hasn't seen you in a while hun, it has been about a month," she told me seriously, as though it was a big deal that I wasn't hanging out with him.

We turned the corner, where a big sign said 'Welcome to Amity Park'. I shrunk down in my seat, looking out the window at the familiar buildings passing by. I was waiting to see Danny's house though, even though I knew I shouldn't want to see it. Of course though, my mom took another road, to avoid passing by his home, which made my heart sink fast. Oh well, Tucker and I could walk down there maybe…

When we arrived at my house, Tucker and my dad were standing on the porch, and I smiled weakly at them, and lifted up my hand to wave lightly.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted, as I hopped out of the car, and he ran up to me, faster than I had ever seen him run before.

"Hey Tucker," I said shortly, and tried to get around him.

"You have to talk," he said, not paying attention to my not wanting a thing to do with him at the moment. It hadn't been a month like my mom said, I had seen Tucker not to long ago…

_Standing there looking at his still body made the tears build up fast in my eyes. The thought of him getting buried, for me to never see him again made things at their worst._

_"Danny, why did you have to leave me?" I cried out, setting my hand on his chest, not caring about the stillness in him. Although he was dead, my thoughts for him stayed alive forever. I looked softly at his face, his eyes closed, as though he was just sleeping, but I knew sure enough that wasn't the case at all. It was more difficult than loosing anything else, if I could have anyone else in the world die for him, I would have. Even if I had to die, I would rather him live, but I couldn't do that, and I knew it._

_"Hey Sam," I heard Tucker say, coming up behind me. I whirred around fast to see him, but then I turned away, my vision blurry from the tears. My eyes were puffy, and hurt from wiping away the tears over and over again, and I knew that I couldn't have been at my best looking._

_"You gonna be Ok?" He asked me, setting his hand on my shoulder. Of course I wasn't going to be Ok! But, I said nothing, just continued my staring at my hero, who was stiller than anything I had ever seen. Except for his hair, that blew slightly in the wind, as of we were outside, ready to bury him. My mom wanted to get out of there before I watched him go, but I had to do my share to Danny, and stay with him all the way._

_"Sam, you really should get going," Tucker said concerned, in a tone of voice I had never heard out of him before. He too was sad, and I could tell that he too had shed some tears. My parents even had cried, maybe for me, but I knew it was mostly for the loss of Danny. It was affecting a lot of people, Jazz Maddie, Jack, and I more than anyone else though. _

_"You know Sam, I think you are more upset than Danny's own family!" Tucker said astonishingly, and I just sighed, and continued to stare at Danny, trying to get rid of the words Tucker was saying, and remember Danny more than anything. _

_"Can you even talk?"_

_"Yes…" I cried, not able to say much more than that, and even Tucker could sense the pain in me, I couldn't stand being around Danny like this, watching his still body just lay there, but thinking about him moving. He was alive, that is what I continued to think, but that wasn't at all true, that was everything but the truth._

_"Ah, Samantha, You here to see your little boyfriend?" I heard that horrible voice… the one I hated so much, say behind me. I spun around, and saw Vlad standing there, looking at me with a smile across his face. How could he? This was anything but human to think that him killing someone was something to enjoy._

_"You fucking asshole," I shouted at him, and lunged at him to attack, but Tucker grabbed me, holding me back from doing so._

_"Oh, you a bit moody today?" He asked me, still with that wicked smile on his face, one I would never forget._

_"You are a fucking weirdo! How can you be smiling? You sick little…"  
"Sam, what are you doing?" I heard my mom say, and take ahold of my hand, pulling me away from Vlad even farther than Tucker had._

_"He killed him! He was the one that did it!" I shouted, tears dropping to the floor below me. I leaned over, trying to catch a breath, I could hardly breath from yelling, and crying so much._

_"Sam, now don't blame him for killing Danny. He fell hun, there is nothing you can do about it, it isn't anyone else's fault, it was Danny who was clumsy."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about? How can you tease him like that? Do you think he would on purposely fall off of a bridge? Someone caused it!"_

_"Sam, settle down," she said, "I am so sorry."_

_"Oh, not a problem," Vlad commenced, then turned around, to go look at Danny._

_"Let me go," I told my mom, mad at her now too, and I walked up to the coffin next to Vlad, who was looking at him as though it was some kind of joke._

_"Sam, we're getting out of here," my mom said, dragging me away, and I could feel my heart burning up, as I was pulled away from Danny, the one person I cared for more than anyone else…_

"Tucker, there is nothing to talk about," I said, and looked down at the ground, and watched a tear splash against the ground.

"Ok Sam, we need to go over to Danny's house, Ok?" He asked me, and I looked up to him.

"There is no more Danny, Tucker."

"I know… but Jazz has something to give to you," he smiled at me, and I looked up at him, curiously.

"We're gonna get going, Ok mom?" I asked, and she nodded, and I caught up to Tucker, who was already walking down the street.

"What is it?" I asked him, wanting to know, before I went to Danny's house, and drowned myself in tears.

"I don't know, she just said she needed to see you," he shrugged, and kept on walking.

When Danny's house came into sight, I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned around to walk away, but I felt Tucker's hand on my arm.

"Come on Sam," he said gently, and I turned around hesitantly, but proceeded, slowly approaching Danny's home.

Knocking on the door to his house, reminded me of doing it before. I knocked once, but then pulled away fast, thinking of Danny coming to the door, but instead, Jazz opened the door, and smiled at me. She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a friendly hug, and I smiled up at her.

"Sam, you Ok?" Jazz asked me, and I nodded weakly, knowing that inside that house was memories, and tons of them.

"Come on in, Tucker, you mind staying out?" Jazz asked him, and he shrugged, not seeming to care much. When I stepped foot in there, I looked at the stairs, and could see Danny running down them, ready to go out with me somewhere, and I closed my eyes, shoving away the visions from my mind. Opening them back up, I saw the stairs blank, and proceeded with Jazz by my side. We started to walk up the stairs, and I ran my hand across the railing slowly, as I walked up it, looking down the stairs, and all over the floor below me.

"Ok, can you stand being in his room? Because… I wanted to give you some of his stuff," Jazz said softly, in a kind tone.

"Yes, I can," I swallowed hard, and we continued. She pushed the door open, and I looked in, to see the room not messy as it had been before. The bed was still ruffled from when Danny had last laid in it, and I walked over to it.

"Go ahead," Jazz said, nodding. I sat down on it, feeling the top of the blankets, remembering Danny and I, and how we used to sit on the ledge, and I was sitting in the same spot I always had. I looked next to me, and saw Danny, and it actually was him. I looked at him after blinking, his form still there.

"Danny?"

"Yes Sammy, I told you I would come back," he said softly, and set an arm on my shoulder.

"But… I had seen you at the hospital?"  
"No… you couldn't have…"

"But… I did…" I said, tears lining the bottom of my eyes, ready to over-flow any second now. I looked over at the door, and Jazz was no longer around.

"No Sam… you didn't," He said, looking confused, and I could tell he was telling the truth. Was that all in my imagination?

"Danny, It's really you!" I said muffled from crying, and I hugged him tightly, his body feeling the same as it always had. He was real, this was no imagination at all. His warm, thin body in my arms felt so good, and as he returned the hug, I couldn't imagine being in a better place.

"I told you I would come back for you Sam, and I wasn't going to lie…" He said, as he disappeared from my arms instantly. I searched for him again frantically, that wasn't long enough, I needed to hold him longer, but he was gone, where was he? I needed him back!

"Sam, you Ok?" Jazz asked me, holding something in her hands.

"Yes," I said, as I sat back down on the bed, not searching for him anymore. This wasn't imaginary though, he was there, I could feel him.

"Here," she said, a necklace landing in my hands. It was glass, in the shape of a heart, that was shaded purple. There was a dust inside of it, and I looked up at her expectantly.

"Yes, we got Danny cremated, I got that done for you," she said, her eyes starting to get watery too, but she pulled back the tears, a lot more easily than I could.

"But… he was in a coffin and all?"  
"We changed our minds," she shrugged, and then I looked down at the glass necklace, and turned it slowly, watching the ashes move about inside the heart. I was holding him in my own hands right now…

"Thank you so much Jazz!" I said, hugging her for the gift, and she hugged me back lightly. I looked around his room, everything picked up, and set into neat piles.

"Oh… and Sam, you can take his blankets, they haven't been touched since he was here, so, you might want them," she said, reading my mind, since I wanted them so badly, never to wash them again.

"There are three bags over there, filled with stuff for you also, Tucker can help you cart them away."

"Thanks," I said, picking up the blankets, folding them gently, as though trying to preserve them. I ran outside, and returned with Tucker, who took 2 of the bags for me. They were garbage bags, stuffed to the top, so it was a lot of stuff.

Once we were out of the house, Tucker looked at me.

"You took his blanket?"

"Don't worry about it," I said, holding the blanket close to my chest, the bag resting on top of it.

"These bags are heavy! How much stuff did they need to give to ya?"

"I dunno, but look at this," I said, pulling the heart necklace out from under my shirt, and Tucker looked at it confused.

"He was cremated Tucker," I explained, and Tucker looked embarrassed from not knowing that in the first place. I laughed, for the first time in so long, but it was a short, quick laugh, not much of one, but I was shocked to have heard myself laugh.

"Oh, and Tucker, I do have something to tell you when we get back to my house," I said to him, and noticed we were at my house in no time. My mom got the door, and looked at all the stuff I was carrying.

"Sam, no, you can't have that stuff," she said, taking the bags from Tucker.

"What are you talking about?" I hollered at her, and Tucker looked at me as though 'here we go again' remembering the fight I had with Vlad before.

"You are supposed to be avoiding any of you Danny junk for a few more months still, until you get over him, nothing of his should be around you. I shouldn't be needing to worry about you anymore than I have to," she told me sternly, but I wasn't going to give in like that.

"Mom, this isn't junk! You can't take it away from me! You never can!" I cried, and she looked as though she couldn't stand seeing another tear on my face.

"Fine, go through it tonight, and I will take it from you tomorrow, and return it in a few months," she said, as though that was going to cut it.

"No, I get to keep it," I said, and she sighed and just pointed for us to proceed to my room, and I smiled at her happily, since I knew she wasn't going to be able to keep it away from me.

When I entered my room, I started to shiver, noticing how cold it was compared to the rest of the house.

"It's freezing in here," I shook, as I dropped the bag on the floor, and wrapped myself up in Danny's blanket. His smell was still on it, and I stuck my nose to the blanket, taking the smells of it in. He was still here all right…

"Wow… it is cold in here, I wonder why?"  
"I don't know…" I said, but I remembered that ghosts could cause the room to get cold. I ignored that thought though, because for now, I wanted to get into normal clothes. I opened up one of my drawers, and there was no clothes in it, just a black and purple dress, one I had never worn before in front of people. I opened up another, and there was also nothing, but a different dress. Then, when I opened up the bottom drawer, Danny's clothes were in there, his pants, and shirts.

"Ok, who is sick enough to do this?" I cried again, after I had just recovered from crying. Tucker walked over to the dresser and saw what was in here, and he gulped hard.

"Wow… I don't know."

"And this," I said, showing him the dress above it. It was a dress I had worn on mine and Danny's first date with each other.

"I wore that on a date with Danny," I said, now mad, instead of sad.

"What about that one?" He asked, about the first dress.

"Danny had always bugged me to wear it, but I never had," I said, and felt bad for not doing so now.

"Then… what happened to your old clothes?" He asked me, and I shrugged. I looked up on the top of my dresser, where I had stuck my bracelets at, and luckily, they were still in their place. I looked at my wrists, the cuts still there, and I slipped them on over the top to cover them up again.

"Sam… did I see what I thought I saw?" Tucker asked, reaching for the bracelets, and I turned away from him.

"What did you see?"  
"You… you cut your wrists?"  
"Yes, maybe I did," I said, and I kept my face hidden from him.

"Why?"

"Because… it feels good," I said truthfully.

"You aren't going to do it again, are you?"  
"I dunno, maybe…"

"Sam, you had better not. Think about what Danny would want, he wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said to me, and I turned around to give him an evil look.

"Stop talking about Danny, Ok?"  
"Yeah, whatever, but be more careful, Ok?"

"Yea, whatever."

I looked in my closet where all my dresses had been, and it was all pink clothes.

"My mother did this…"

"Sam, I don't think she would stick Danny's clothes in your drawer," he said, looking in the closet from behind me.

"Your right… but what in the hell is this all about then? She had to have put the pink clothes in my closet!"

"Who says she did? She knows how much that would hurt you."

"Sometimes, I think she wants to hurt me. Maybe she wants me to go back to that horrible place…"  
"What are you talking about?" Tucker asked, his curiosity rising.

"I went to a psychologist, Ok?"

"Wow… a nut house?"

"NO!"

"Yes you did… how was it?"  
"Tucker… I knew you were going to act this way, that is why I never tell you anything."

"Ok… Ok…"

"Well, you can get out of here, I want to be alone for a while," I said, trying to get him to leave.

"Fine, talk to ya tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Bye," he sighed, and walked out of my room.

I turned to the bags, but then to my dresser. The dress in the first drawer, I pulled out, and decided that was what I was going to wear. I slipped my clothes off, and stuck the dress on. I walked to my door, where a mirror was attached to the back, and looked at myself in it. It was tight on my, fitting my small frame perfectly. It was all black, with a purple, sparkly wave going all the way down on one side on the front. It was strapless, and went down to my feet, but it was still a Goth look, so I didn't care about it being long.

"I'm wearing it now Danny," I said, expecting him to come. I sat down on the ground next to the bags, and opened one of them up. There was a piece of paper sitting on the top, and I pulled it out.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know how hard it has been since I have left you, but I kept my promise. Never would I leave you, but you don't have me yet. The journey ahead of you, we will work together in, for us to be together, but for now we are parted, short visits only. The dream I had sent to you, was one of much use. He looks like me, and he is out there, but it isn't me at all. What you might ask he is? Maybe a copy… maybe an evil twin. I have no idea either, but I know he is around, and he is trying to get to you first. The key I have given you is there for a use, and it will be used to free me forever. The powder too, you must keep to yourself, never let any of them get ahold of it. I hope you understand what this is all about now. The long road to finding me again, keeping me for good isn't going to be easy. They all want to lock me up for good Sam, and if they catch me, they can. But… that key is to my door, they have one too. You can free me, if I am to be locked up, I cannot die though, keep that in your mind, As long as you have the key, you hold all the powder. My room is #386, you can find it when you need to. I may be out, I may be in, but you can never tell. I will explain more later. The ghost zone is a crazy, mixed up world, but I can escape, if you are willing to help?_

_-Danny Fenton-_

_PS: Don't forget my eyes._

I looked at the note again, reading it two times, trying to get it all in me. That wasn't Danny I had seen before at the hospital? There was a fake of him too? And then his eyes… what was that all about? I was soon to find out all of this though…

Ok… if anyone is confused about anything, just ask, and I can give you answers, as long as the answers have nothing to do with the story, giving away anything, and stuff like that. Oh and how much of ya like Memory Blank? It rocked out loud! Lol. I will update again soon everyone!


	6. Confusion

I sat there, looking through the bag I had opened up first, looking around inside of it, tons of pictures were in it of Danny and I. Most of them taken by Tucker. One of them I stopped at, it was a picture of Danny and I kissing. Tucker… getting into our business! Oh well…. I guess it came to use for me now… all I had left were pictures, and his ghost lurking around somewhere, but that I didn't know yet.

"Sam?" I heard someone say, someone I knew I didn't like… that didn't belong here… Vlad.

I turned around, and there he was. I screamed seeing him there, in my room, where he obviously just appeared from no where, because I hadn't seen him since the funeral, and never expected to again.

He placed a hand over my mouth, to keep me from making to loud of a sound.

"Sam, are you all right up there?" I heard my mom call out.

"Tell her your fine," he ordered me, and I looked at him, and thought that I should tell her something was wrong… but then what would he do?

"I'm fine," I called out unsure of what to do.

"All right," she said, and I could tell she left the stairs where she had stood to call up to me.

"What do you want, you creep," I asked him angrily, and he grabbed ahold of my arms, and went intangible, taking me out of my house. He went down to the park, which was empty, since it was 9:00 at night after all.

"What do I want? He hasn't told you yet?" He asked me, as though it was a surprise for me to not know. I knew now that he mentioned it, but should I play stupid, and act as though I didn't have it?

"Who told me what?" I asked him, and it sounded perfectly as though I didn't know.

"Daniel, he hasn't told you to be careful of anything? He hasn't seen you yet?"

"No, why do you even bring him up? You know what happened the last time I saw you, were you the one messing around with the stuff in my room?"

"No, I have nothing to do with your room at all, the only thing I would get into your room for, is what Daniel had given you, and you know what I'm talking about," he smirked, as though he knew I was going to try and play stupid.

"I have no idea what your talking about, let go of me," I screamed, and struggled, but he was to strong against my weak body, that was hardly even able to stand up as it is.

"You know what I'm talking about. The key? What's that?" He asked, pointing towards my chest, where the key was down my dress.

"A necklace, what's it to you?"  
"That must be a big necklace," he grinned, and started reaching toward it.

"Don't touch me, you freak," I said, and he pulled back instantly.

"Why would I? I just want to see it, you pull it out then," he said, a bit shocked at what I had said.

"No, I don't want you looking at any of my stuff," I told him, still trying to struggle away from him.

"You couldn't escape me the first time I took you, and now that your weaker, you think you can all the sudden? Daniel isn't around anymore to protect you, so I suggest you just behave, and do as I say," he ordered angrily.

"Who says I'm weaker?"  
"I do, because I can tell you are. Looks like you haven't ate in months. I think that I would prefer to keep you alive so that you can suffer with the loss of Daniel, if you died, you just might get to stay with him, and I wouldn't want that."

"Why are you suck a jerk? You're a fucking ass hole is what you are! Let me go!" I screamed at him, but he just tightened his grip on my arms, and it hurt for his fingers to crush against my bones. I closed my eyes tightly from the pain, and stopped pulling.

"You have a temper worse than before, do you? I didn't think that was possible," he laughed, as though all of this was just some big joke for him to enjoy himself. I felt a tear slid down my cheek, thinking of how miserable my life was. Not only had Danny died on me, but now I was getting teased for it by a creep that has nothing better to do than to torture a 14 year old with a dead friend.

"DO you take all of this as a joke?" I asked him offended of all he had been doing to me.

"Yes, I think it is funny, and I also find it funny for you to be mad at me for it, if you would laugh with me, you would feel better, now wouldn't you?"

"No… I wouldn't. I respect people, unlike you. Why do you have to go picking on people for something that happened when you were in college? Just let go of it why don't you?"

"Ahh, you have it all wrong my dear. I don't care about any of that anymore, I want what you have, I need what you have, and I will do anything to get it."

"Leave her alone," I heard a voice behind us, and we both turned around, and Danny was standing there.

"Danny," I mumbled softly.

"Well, here's the star of the show," Vlad said happily, and I looked at him, he could hurt Danny still.

Vlad still held onto me, but with his other hand he shot an ecto-blast at Danny, but Danny dodged it, luckily.

"What are you doing here? Risking your chances to be free in the world on this dumb girl, eh?"

"Can't you just leave her alone? She has nothing to do with this," he said sternly. I wished it could be just us again, not Vlad being here. I wanted to talk to Danny, the real Danny, and I could tell this one was.

"Oh, really? Then how about you take the key from her, and give it to me, Hmm?"

"She doesn't have it," he lied, or at least I knew he was lying, but he sounded as though he was telling the truth.

"Oh, then I can yank that off of her neck?" He asked, pointing to the chain going around my neck.

"I'll take it off of her for you," he said, and I looked at him confused. I knew he knew what he was doing, but I didn't know what he was planning to do.

"All right," he said, but he still kept a tight grip on me.

"Let go of her first," Danny said, since he was cautious of going even close to Vlad for some reason.

"Why should I? I know you'll take her away, she won't be in my grasp anymore, you have every bit of reason to just take off and run."

"I'm not taking another step closer to you," he admitted, and Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Your scared of me now huh?"

"No, I'm not scared of you, I just know you have as many tricks, if not more than I do."

"Yes, I have more tricks than you do, like this one," he said, and stuck his hand up to my neck, a knife held in his grasp. I tightened up, and looked down at it, and back at Danny. Vlad said he didn't want to kill me though…

"Now that I know he has indeedly been seeing you, and still can see you, I will hurt you, but I won't necessarily kill you." He explained to me, "Besides, when you go home with your throat slit, your parents are going to send you right back to the psychiatrists, especially when you say someone just came into your room and attacked you. They would never believe you."

"Don't hurt her," Danny said, and he took one step forward, to come get me, but then he stepped back after he realized what he was doing. Vlad was using me against him, yet again. How many times was he going to do that?

"You going to stop me?" He asked, and I felt the blade touch my throat, and I watched as Danny stepped forward, no longer caring about his safety.

"Danny, get back!" I shouted to him, not caring about myself, he mattered, but in yet, he didn't listen. Once he was in front of us, he asked Vlad, "Let go of her right now, and I'll show you what it is," he ordered, and Vlad let me move forward to Danny, but still kept ahold of my arm.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, but Danny just ignored my need to know what was going on, and he reached down and grabbed the necklace, revealing not a key, but a heart necklace that I had never seen in my life. How was that possible.

"Now will you let her go?" He asked, as though he had proven something, but I was still confused as to how he did that.

"Humph… I know she has it," he said ashamed, as though the whole world was coming to an end because of him… although… he might want that to happen… but still.

"Give her over now," Danny ordered, as though Vlad was a mere dog that needed to obey his orders.

"Oh no, you think I'm giving up that easily?" He asked, and he stepped forward, causing Danny to move back.

"Your scared of me, I don't have to obey you," he snickered, and I felt myself lift up off the ground, and watched as Danny disappeared below me.

"Ready to go home?" He asked me, and I thought about him doing this to me before, the trouble it caused

"No," I said, and I kicked his leg really hard, and he let go of me, although I knew I hadn't kicked him that hard. I realized what had happened, and looked up at him and he just waved at me, as though saying bye, but I felt myself stop falling suddenly, and found myself in Danny's arms.

"Danny, what's going on?" I asked him, and he gave me a look saying, "I'll explain later." I was with him again, but it wasn't anything to make me feel as though I was happy with him, more of just proud of him for saving me. I wanted a romantic moment with him, one of those moments that I wished I could have all the time, but hardly ever get. And now with all of this going on, I desired to see him all the time, but in yet when I got to see him, everything seemed so serious, and it didn't feel like what I thought it would.

Back in my room once again, Danny set me down on the ground, and looked at me.

"You gonna be Ok?" He asked, and I could almost cry, why didn't things seem like they should? He didn't have that loving voice he always had…. Wait… _PS: Remember my eyes_ it made sense now. I remembered in the hospital, the cold look in his eyes, nothing was normal, just like now. All those ghosts were fighting over what Danny had given me, but what was it all about? I knew it wasn't anything to do with trapping Danny… he lied to me, or maybe it wasn't him that wrote that. But why would that have made me give it up anymore?

"Who are you?" I asked him, and he looked at me confused, yet his eyes held no expression, just his face. Not like Danny's at all. Maybe I hadn't seen my Danny yet at all, he was hiding somewhere.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said, and looked at him sternly.

"No, I don't Sam…. I have no idea what your talking about."

"You're not Danny…"

"Maybe I'm not… but what are you going to do about it? Where's he key?" He demanded, and grabbed my hand, before I could even think of running.

"I don't know… Why did you write that note? That was all a lie."

"Not all of it… I hinted you of who I was, to keep you safe from me… just to put a twist in the game. Your little boyfriend thinks I'm a joke, he thinks I couldn't do anything. But he's wrong, now isn't he? I even let you know what to look for, and look, I have you."

"Explain what's going on," I demanded, and he looked at me like I was nuts.

"You're ordering me around now? I'm not telling you anything."

"Well… then tell me what you are? A copy of him?"

"Maybe… maybe not, I'm not telling you anything. Give me the key now."

"What's it for? And the powder?"

"I'll tell you, if you hand it over."

"No," I refused, and tried to pull away from him, but despite my effort, nothing happened. He grinned, and swung me around so I was face to face with him.

"You're sure you don't want to hand it over?" He asked me, and I nodded, closed my eyes, and turned my face from him.

"You're scared of me, huh?"

"No…"

"Oh? Then why are you pulling away like that? You want Danny?"

"Yes…"

"Then let's pretend I'm him, kiss me."

"No, you creep! You're not Danny! Where the hell is he?"

"Oh? You don't want to? I look just like him, there would be no difference," he smiled, a smile that didn't at all feel warm, or comforting, more of evil.

"Yes, there's a big difference, leave me alone," I stuttered, and tried as hard as I could to pull myself free, but there was no use, he was as strong as Danny at least, maybe even stronger.

"You want to fight with me? Danny isn't here to save you, now is he? He protected you in the past, it's all your fault he's dead now anyway, never to return again."

"What are you talking about?"  
"You can save him, but like as if you would know how to," he laughed, like it was all a huge joke to him, something he had planned all along, hoping for one day, the whole world to be in laughter over it. To me, it was a sad thing, not only sad, but miserable. Not only misery, but the kind of thing that could lead to suicide, and right now, I could do such a thing, he was making things worse, he was making me believe all of this, all the things I had been saddened over in the past, and even now, because I had believed all of it. And right now, I still argue with myself over whether or not it was my fault for causing his death, or it was Vlad's. I knew it was someone's, and more of me, led it to myself, but I tried to overcome that part of me, but I never succeeded, and all he was doing, was bringing it out farther.

"How, please tell me? I would do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"There isn't anything much I want from you, except the key, and the powder… but without that, you aren't saving his butt. You're out of luck kid," he told me, as though now he cared for what was going on, yet the tone of voice he was using wasn't at all caring, more greedy, and not caring about what went on with Danny and I. I couldn't tell, he pretended to be Danny so well, he had the ability to be nice, but was I ever going to get that side to come out? If he's Danny's evil side, he must be pretty close to pure evil, because Danny was like an angel to me, there was nothing he did wrong, everything was right.

"You have to care somewhat, right? I mean, you are a copy of Danny, right? If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here right now."

"So true, yet so not true. I'm over 100 years older than Danny, Sam. Did you think that was possible?"

"I don't get it… you're his twin? Right?"

"Yes, very much so, but I am also way older than him, but that doesn't mean he isn't a copy of me."

"That isn't true," I told him, because I could tell he was lying, which up until now, he had a poker-face, everything he said seemed right, but not now, I was paying closer attention now. I was so confused right now, nothing was making sense. Had I seen Danny at all? I thought I did, but was it all him? Where was Danny? Is anything he is saying true? Maybe Danny didn't give me the key, or the powder, maybe he did, to keep me side-tracked… Nothing seemed to be believable anymore, the world I was living in was all fake.

"I'll let you go just this once, Samantha, but do be warned, this isn't over," he said, releasing me from his grasp, and I fell right to the floor, so dizzy, confused, and lost, I needed time to think. If there was just someone I could talk too… but there was no one. Everyone would think I was insane. The only person that might believe me would be Tucker, but he wouldn't be of any help, I was all on my own.

"Danny, where are you?" I asked up towards the sky, as though some miracle was to appear, but all that happened was tears came running down the side of my face. Not all sad, but mixed emotions, all woven inside of them, I didn't know what to think, except I had a miserable life, nothing to live by anymore. Everything was a mystery now, why not just kill myself and be done with it all?

I couldn't give up on Danny… that's why. Somewhere out there, I know he's around. He promised me he would come back. He kept me safe, now it was my time to do him a favor in return, if only I knew someway to understand what was going on.

I crawled up onto my bed, and sprawled out, looking at the ceiling fan, spinning in circles, watching one blade, which seemed to make it all slow down, or at least look as though it was. Everything looked different now, everything was different. My family treats me as though I'm some insane person, Tucker treats me as though I'm going to die… Jazz was the only one treating me normal. Maybe she could help? No… why would I go to her? Tell her that her dead brother was trying to find a way back, that wouldn't be right. Although… nothing was right for me right now either, but I couldn't lead anyone else into this miserable rush of confusion.

"Sam? Hunny, you in there?" I heard my mom knock on the door, and I sat up. I brushed the tears away from my eyes, as though trying to make it seem as though everything was Ok, but my mom noticed something was wrong when she walked through the doorway.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, what do you want?" I asked her, trying to rush her out of my room, I just wanted to be alone, and when I wanted to be alone, it seemed impossible to do so.

"Well… I have someone who will be visiting you daily, they just like to talk to people, and help them settle down with their losses. Not a shrink or anything, she is just going to help you get over this," she smiled lightly, and brushed a piece of my dark hair out of my eyes.

"I'm settled mom, I'll be fine."  
"But your crying all the time hun, you nee someone's help, at least for a little while."

"Is it not normal for someone to cry around here? I don't want someone getting into my business! I've been through enough mom, can't I just be left alone for a while? I think that would be the best for me."

"At least one week? I just want to see if it helps?"  
"Fine, one week, but no more than that," I gave in, and sunk my head down.

"All right, I think it will do you some good in the end," she said, and patted my back lightly, but then gave me a weird look.

"Sam, are you Ok?"

"Yea… you asked me that already."

"Turn around for a second," she said, and I was puzzled, but did as she said.

"Sam, we need to get you some help, your back!"

"What are you talking about?"  
"You have a huge cut across your back, you're bleeding terribly!"

"I never even noticed," I said honestly, and got up, and noticed there was a bloodstain on the bed where I had been laying. Nothing hurt though, one more thing to add to the 'not making sense' list. How much more puzzling of a life could someone have?

"Come on, let's get you some bandage wrap," she said, and she sounded stressed. She couldn't possibly be going through more than me right now. Although… I do think that having a crazy daughter couldn't make a life easy.

We went into the bathroom, and my mom grabbed out a box, which was full of brown, elastic bandage wrap.

"Ok, let's get it cleaned up, I'll be right back," she said, and she left the room. I stood up and looked in the mirror at my back, which was totally red from bleeding so badly. How come it went unnoticed? I touched my back, but felt nothing. Vlad…. Or the evil Danny was trying to kill me. They had numbed it, hoping I would bleed to death without noticing. I don't think it would have been Vlad, but there was no telling, he killed Danny, so why not me?

After it was all done, and cleaned up, I had to live with a dang bandage wrap, wrapped around me for a while, which was going to suck, and imagine when the numbing went away? Whoever had done it, they had numbed it pretty good, and it was amazing I didn't notice that, although I didn't have to move to much. That could have been why I was so weak.

Maybe it would have been good to die that way? No pain, no suffering, no anything, I could have just died right then and there, but no, my mom had to ruin it, and let me live, as though there was a purpose for me at all. Except for Danny, but so far, there was no sign of him anywhere. Maybe he gave up on me, no reason for him not to.

I went back into my room, and switched into my normal clothes again, no use for walking around in a cut open dress, especially one that I didn't need to wear in the first place, Danny hadn't done any of that stuff, he was just a lost hope.

The key was nothing, Danny never gave it to me, Danny did none of this. With that, I just threw the key in a drawer, forgetting about it totally would be the best thing. They were just playing tricks with my mind, trying to make me more miserable than I already was. They weren't going to anymore though, I was done with trying to keep Danny with me, he was gone, there was nothing I could to about it. He said he would come back, but chances were low, all of this wasn't an adventure, it was all a bunch of shit to make me get even more upset. Why were they bugging me, just to be mean? Maybe so…

No, this isn't the ending. Yes, this is confusing, isn't it? I even got lost a little when I was writing it… I honestly got confused myself… that's why it took so long for me to update, I had to stop and think about what in the heck I was writing, lol. Yes, there was a point in everything I wrote, yes it has something to do with Danny. Yes, ask me as much questions as you want, I will answer them, since I'm sure it's really confusing when you're the reader as to what's going on. Most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter though, I assure you. BUT… you may not get the next chapter till a couple of weeks, unless I get time to update again this week. I will be leaving for vacation for the rest of the month on Friday… Anyhow…. Enough of hearing me talk, please review, ask questions, make comments, I will clear things up for you if needed.


	7. The Real Thing

Ok, I dunno why I'm even updating… I guess just to clear things up for people. I only got a few reviews, probably because I lost a LOT of people. I am gonna clear things up for you right now though…

Clearing things up:

Ok, you could tell right away, that Vlad was being just a plain creep, teasing her and all. When at the funeral, Vlad had taken a piece of Danny's hair, that way he could make a clone or an evil twin in this case, I guess. After that, Vlad found it to be fun to tease Sam, to make her give up all her hopes on Danny. So, he planned it perfectly, taking the time out to place letters, make the fake Danny appear in areas, and all that junk. This was to keep her distracted from trying to find Danny, or from her even believing in him anymore.

Sam of course fell for it, thinking it was Danny, but in the end of the beginning of this story, she found out that it wasn't Danny after-all, therefore giving Vlad what he wanted, for her to not think the real Danny was coming back.

I hope that made a little bit of sense? The reason for him doing this will be explained later, and yes, there is a reason on his part, not only to be a creep, but also for a reason of his own, which will be explained in this chapter or the next one… not sure yet. I hope I can get some of my reader's back, I didn't mean for it to get so confusing. Anyhow, please review if you are reading, I want to know if I have some people who are making sense of this :P

Chapter 7: The Real Thing

I woke up at 4:00 in the morning, to a noise in the kitchen. I sat up, and looked around my room for a second, still in a bit of a daze. What was all that noise about anyhow? My mom and dad didn't work or anything. I walked up to my door, feeling my heart beating in my chest. All the sudden I felt the pain in my back, and fell to the floor.

I had totally forgotten about it, it hadn't hurt at all, but the numbing had finally worn out. I clenched my back for a second, but then climbed back up to a standing position. I began to walk, but with each movement I made, a sharp pain ran through my back.

When I walked up to the stairs, I groaned. How in the hell was I supposed to make it down the stairs? I was gonna die… not really, but I had to think I was.

I set out my other hand to grab the railing, and help pull myself down the stairs. I felt like some old lady, clutching my back, and limping down the stairs. Although, I don't think that at being old, you could have this much of a back pain… or at least I hoped not.

The 'never-ending' stairs, did come to an end, after what seemed like hours, and I felt like sitting down, but I needed to check it out before whatever it was ran away, or disappeared.

I peered around the corner into the kitchen, and I saw the familiar figure of Danny, floating in the kitchen, stuff scattered all over the floor. What was he doing… wait… this wasn't Danny, Danny wasn't real, it was all-fake. It was that fake thing, whatever he was supposed to be.

Without saying anything, he ran up to me, wrapping his arms around me. I could see tears in his eyes, and I almost started to cry myself, but then I held back the tears, and pushed him away. There was no possible way it was him, Vlad was just trying to break my heart again with that twin.

"Sam, it's you? I told you I'd come back," he said, tears still coming out of his eyes. That didn't seem like Danny to me at all. He sounded sad, but why was he throwing my stuff around? I remembered the letter, the part about the eyes, although Danny didn't write it, maybe it was true.

I stared him strait in the eyes, not letting him get an advantage of me. It wasn't his normal eyes, not at all. I could remember those eyes better than anything, and these weren't it. Although, I had seen his eyes on a fake before, there was no truth in anything anymore.

"Get away," I told him, almost beginning to cry. Why was Vlad doing this to me? What had I possibly done to him? Or more so… what had Danny done? Vlad couldn't get his revenge on Danny, so why not take it out on what mattered most to him?

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Your not Danny," I told him sternly, and his expression grew fierce. Whelp… that pretty much gave it away. I started to run in the opposite direction, but I knew he was faster than me, and he would catch up to me in a mere few seconds.

Amazingly, I made it all the way up the stairs, and to my room, with no problems, except for the increasing back-pains… but there was nothing much I could do about that for now. For some reason he didn't want to follow me, but why not? There wasn't anything I could do to him, he could run up here right now, no problems at all.

I could hear the steps creaking, and my body began to shake. No matter how much I had given up on life, I was still scared of death. Everyone's worst nightmare… well… a lot of people's, no matter how much they hate themselves, or the world around them.

"Please leave me alone…" I whispered, as though he was going to hear me. All the sudden, I saw myself falling through the floor, and I started to scream, but whoever had ahold of me cupped their hand over my mouth. The same sensational touch I had felt with Danny.

I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, my feet were resting on the ground again, and I opened my eyes to see Danny's room.

"Danny?" I asked, and looked at him, standing in front of me, his green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Sam," he sighed happily, grasping me close to him. I could smell the same scent I had smelt on him before, the same smell I loved to smell when I was close to him. It was Danny, it had to be. He had that gentle touch, gentle voice, and his soothing eyes.

"Danny, you did come back," I said, forgetting to even make sure it was him. I didn't care right now, questions were for later. I set my arms around him after a while, so happy to be in his arms once again, where I belonged. I could feel tears running down my face, I knew it was him, before I wasn't paying attention close enough, but now I was, now I was with him, and the real him.

"Shhh," he said to me, wiping the tears off of my face, and brushing a lock of hair out of my face. My eyes were puffy from crying, I didn't know what to do, I was over-joyed. Everything from the past was flushed out of my mind, I was with him now.

I rested my head against his chest, trying to soak it all in. I was actually with him again, not a fake but with him. All the apologies I wanted to tell him, wouldn't come out, I just wanted to keep this a happy moment for now, there was no reason to bring in the past right now.

"You Ok Sam? You don't look so good," he said, feeling where the cut on my back was. I could tell he had cried to, having me once again, but he wasn't being to emotional, although I could tell he had thoughts racing in his head right now.

"Yea, I'm fine, Vlad…" I started to say, but he stopped me, and listened. There was someone awake in the house, because there was footsteps headed for the door.

Danny held me in his arms, then left his room, going outside, where we wouldn't be caught. He took me down to the park, to the very back of it, that backed up to a small woods, which was the perfect place to stay away from people. He still held me in his arms though, not setting me down on the ground, and it felt so good to be with him again. It was relaxing to be in his arms once again, but I still needed to ask questions.

"Sam, I told you I would come back, but I'm sorry I didn't make it here sooner. The ghost zone is so hard to figure out, every ghost has a room, and well… my room was stuck in the middle of no where. I couldn't wait to get back here, and be with the one person that meant the world to me," he said, looking into my eyes, with his wonderful neon green ones. I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, and the tears were flooding my eyes right now. All I could do was wrap my arms around his shoulders in a hug from the position I was in.

"Don't cry," he said, and I could hear him starting to get stuffy from tears, but he was good at holding his back, he didn't want to seem like a sissy by crying.

"Danny… when I saw you die… I didn't know what to think of myself, I'm so sorry," I said, which pushed out even more tears, and he smiled at me, "It wasn't your fault Sam, I was just glad I got to die with you by my side."

He was happy of that? I didn't make him mad? Upset? Anything? All he cared about was dying my side? Wow… that was a lot easier than I thought, although to me, this wasn't to easy. To take this all in, everything that had happened, almost giving up on him, but now here I was, believing every bit of it, because it was real now.

I pulled his head closer to mine, allowing our lips to meet, where I kissed him passionately. I was so glad to have him back, I had to do it. Danny returned it, and I let go to look back up at him.

"You need to rest," he said, looking at my drowsy eyes, beat up body, I looked like a mess, but he was going to do his best to take care of me, like he had always done.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him, and he just took off, to who knows where. My eyes started to flutter shut, and I fell asleep, flying in his arms…

Yes, this is the real Danny, yes, this was a lot more dramatic, still not extremely dramatic, but hey, what are you expecting? Ok… yea… anyhow… please review, lots more D/S, and explaining of Vlad in the next Chapter.


	8. Phantom returns

Hey guys, I'm back to writing again… school starts tomorrow! AHHHHHHH! I'm going to die! First 2 hours of school, I have NO friends in my classes! That friggin sux! Anyhow, enough with my complaining. Here's the story…

PS: An old friend from Feared Parents will return in this chapter…

Chapter 8: Phantom Returns

I woke up, still in Danny's arms, but this time we were outside, under a tree, he obviously didn't want to wake me from resting. He was awake, looking out across the valley that was spread out in front of us, and I looked up at him.

"Where are we?" I asked him, stretching my stiff body.

"No place you would know of, wanna see something?" He asked me, and I nodded in approval, and released myself from his arms, so I could stand up. He stood up beside me, and I followed him into the valley. That was the only tree in the whole area, the rest of the place was just a vast plain of flowers, and grasses covering the earth. There was a light breeze brushing past, causing all the plants to sway, it was beautiful, warm, and sunny at this place.

"Look over in that direction," he said, pointing to the right of us, and I did as I was told, looking off, expecting who knows what.

He whistled, and out of the distance, I could see the faint structure of a horse, getting large as she ran closer to us. When she was close enough, I recognized the blue and green eyes, the distinct patterns on her coat and main. There was no other horse like her, Phantom. The white tips closing off at the end of her main and tail, the rest of her all black, except for a single white stripe that ran down her back.

"Phantom!" I called out, running up to the horse and she stopped as soon as we got near enough. I threw my arms around the horse's neck, and she set her head on my back, hugging me in return. She was a good friend, one that had saved my life from the fall, but was unable to come to Danny's rescue. I was happy to reunite with my old friend, tears ran down the side of my face in joy. I never thought I would see her again, but she must have stayed by Danny's side after he had died.

"Well, you happy?" Danny asked me, smiling at the site in front of his eyes, and I released the horse to turn to him, and all I had to do was show him the happy look on my face, and he had found his answer.

"I never thought I would see her again," I told him, and he came up to the two of us, grabbing ahold of me, and setting us both on her back.

"Well, would you like to go for a run?" He asked me, and I nodded, the last time I had rode on her, wasn't a pleasant ride, but things were different now, I could enjoy myself.

Phantom started to trot along the fields, but it brought back the memories of that horrid day, one in which I would never forget about. When Danny, Phantom and I had all fallen down off the bridge, 2 of us able to make it. All because of Sasha, what had happened to her anyway?

"You feeling any better?" Danny asked me, referring to the many injuries I had gotten from Vlad, and the fake Danny.

"Yea, I'm feeling just fine," I told him, but really, the injury in my back sent pain surging through my whole body a lot, almost all the time, but I wasn't going to let him know that, it wasn't as though I was going to die or anything.

"You know why Vlad was doing all that anyway? Just to make my life miserable?" I asked him, still curious as to why Vlad had dug so deep into my heart with all that stuff, and had caused me pain physically as well.

"Well, he knew that if I had you, me turning evil wasn't going to happen. He still wants me on his side."

"So, he figures just because you have me, that will change your mind?"  
"Well, yes, and I guess he is right. If all the other ghosts wanted me to turn evil, I might have, without anything to do with humans anymore. If you had been taken away from me, what more would I have left?"

"A family, and a whole world full of people that you are supposed to be the hero to?"

"Yes, but as a full ghost, things don't exactly work out, the people don't have to enjoy me anymore, I don't really care, I would have been more encouraged to befriend the ghost side instead."

"I guess I can see what you are getting at… but who says you couldn't just stay with humans? Live here with us, and try to live a normal life?"

"A ghost in this world? It isn't exactly easy. I may have people thinking I'm a hero, but there will always be others that don't like me at all."

"But wouldn't it be worth it? Staying nice is better than evil, isn't it?"

"Yes, but then again, I have to think on my terms, as a ghost. I could make friends with Skulker, Ember, Vlad, Desiree, all of them, I would be safe then. I would never be able to tell when a human would turn on me, but I know you wouldn't."

"Well… it makes sense… because you are right, there are a lot of ghost hunters out there."

"Not only that, but then I would have the whole ghost zone against me pretty much, which would make life less safe for me."

"Ok, I get it now, thanks for the explanation," I said, a little angry with him. Why would he want to become evil? It has happened before… but I wouldn't want it to happen again. He is very strong, and a lot smarter than he seems sometimes, he would be able to harm a lot of people.

What happens when I die, and I become a ghost? If I become a ghost… would we both become evil then? Or would we both be friendly ghosts, wanting to help people, and keep people safe? I'm sure Danny would change my mind though, he would find a way for me to become evil, and if not, the other ghosts would.

"Your not very happy with me, are you?" He asked me, sensing my frustration. I was happy to be with him though, just a little mad for him almost becoming evil.

"No, I'm not mad at you Danny," I half lied. I would get over my anger soon though, because just being with him made me happy. I tightened my squeeze on his stomach, since I was sitting behind him, I had to hold onto him, which made me delighted. Holding onto him once more, as I did before when we were riding on Phantom, but the memories of before still lingered in my mind. Sasha chasing behind us after we had been riding together happily soon before that. Then falling down that bridge, then the hospital.

"Sam, you all right?" He asked me, staring into my frightened face, and I shook from the painful memories, and looked up into his eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine, just thinking," I said, and he smiled then turned to face back towards the front. Phantom was such a good horse, you hardly had to hold on, she pretty much kept you balanced on her back, in which made Danny not find in necessary to hold on, even if he did fall though, he wouldn't get hurt, and he could save me, since I was holding onto him so tightly.

Phantom just stopped all the sudden, and Danny hoped off. It was as though she knew where he wanted to be, or either she just found this the perfect spot, right in front of a stream, just like we had stopped before in the past, right in front of water.

I hopped off of her too, and she walked up to a tree, Danny and I following her. She laid down on the other side of the tree from where Danny and I sat down, as though leaving us alone, but she was so big almost all of her was in our sight anyway. She watched us too, maybe thinking we couldn't see her, but she wasn't exactly dumb, she was just being goofy.

"You remember this?" Danny asked me, and I looked out, and noticed, this wasn't just a coincidence, we ended up under the same tree we sat before. I stood up immediately, and backed away from it a little, and looked at him.

"Why did you take me back here?" I asked him suspiciously, and he looked at me happily.

"Settle down Sam, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. Come back over here," he smiled, and I walked back over, and sat down next to him, still wondering why he would bring me back here. Maybe just to let me know everything was all right now.

"The same sudden stop that happened before, but I was the one that brought us here," I said, remembering back on the time we had come here before, it was my fault we had come across that bridge.

"Yes, you did bring us here, and I'm happy you did," Danny said, and leaned up against me. I snuggled back up against him, but I was still thinking back on when we got here, how it was all my fault that it happened.

"I'm not, I was the one that got you killed," I sighed, and hung my head over, ashamed for what I had done.

"No, it wasn't you, it was Sasha that frightened Phantom, and caused her to run Sam, don't blame yourself. Let's stop talking about it though, Ok? I didn't bring you hear to remind you of the bad things," he said, and I nodded, it would be better to just stay off the topic. And maybe try to keep it out of my mind. I looked over though, and you could see the bridge from here, all fixed up, into a nice new one to replace the old one. They had done that probably because of Danny's death.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand, and walking me in the direction of the bridge. Phantom stayed in her place though, and I wasn't getting to close to it. I stopped after a little of walking, and turned away from it. The sounds of us screaming as we fell came back into my mind, the sight of Danny falling as I was being rescued, screaming for Phantom to go down and get him as well, but it was to late anyhow.

"Sam, come on," he said, dragging me even closer, and before I knew it, I was standing right in front of it, my feet almost touching the newly built, steel bridge. To me though, it looked like the same rickety bridge as my memories took over.

"It's Ok Sam, nothings going to happen to you, I'm trying to help you by doing this," he said, and I believed him, I was being stupid in a way, but then again, after watching your best friend die, it wasn't exactly the easiest place to return to. I took one step in front of me, placing my foot on the bridge, then the next one, and found out, it wasn't that bad. All I had to do was push out those thoughts, and think that at least he was with me again.

Danny stopped me in the middle of the bridge, and rapped his arms around me, hugging me close to him, and I rapped my arms around him too, returning the hug, both of us standing there in an embrace, our heads resting on each other's shoulders.

"Danny…"

"Yes?"

"How exactly can we stay together? It's not like I can get married to you or anything. I can't even hang out around you in front of other people, they would think I was nuts."

"Married? You're thinking a little ahead there. I dunno, disguise me as a human? Dye my hair black, wear blue contacts, wear normal clothes, it could happen."

"Yea… then why don't you just go back home? Be alive again?"

"Because, something would go wrong."

"Yea… but who cares? You know how happy people would be?"  
"Yea, you and my family, that's about it Sam. And as soon as my parents find out I'm a ghost, they will kill me, they'll send me somewhere, do tests on me, I would rather keep my living a secret."

"Jazz would be happy to see you again, I'm sure she wouldn't say anything," I smiled, thinking back on how kind Jazz had been to me, and how much she was missing Danny, it would brighten up her day to see him again.

"Jazz, I could do," he said, "but first…" He lifted his head up off my shoulder, and I did the same, and we leaned in towards each other, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Then, I felt a nudge on my back, and I fell to the ground on top of Danny, and turned to look behind me, and there was Phantom.

"Phantom!" I yelled at her, and she neighed in excitement. I got up off of Danny, and he too stood up not far after.

"Well, it looks like we're headed back home," he told Phantom, and she bowed down to let us climb onto her back, I was in front this time though. I leaned down, and held onto her neck tightly, and she began to run, the fastest I had ever seen a horse run before.

There was no telling how far from home we were, I knew it was quite a ways, but it took us about 30 minutes to get back, after Phantom had taken to the sky. Danny dropped Phantom off in the park, and then we walked a familiar path, on our way back to his house.

"It's been a while since we've done this, huh?" He asked me, looking around, as though trying to see how much it changed, but it hadn't really changed at all.

"Yea, I missed doing this with you," I said, holding hands with him. Of course, Danny had us both intangible, because if people saw me walking around with Danny Phantom, they might find me a little on the strange side. They all thought he was gone by now though, since he hadn't appeared in a few months, compared to his every day appearances before.

"You think Jazz is gonna be happy? Or you think she isn't going to care much?"

"Danny! Of course she's going to care," I yelled at him, she cared about him almost more than his parents did, that of course might be because she knew him better than them, and knew why he was so secretive all the time.

"Yea, I guess your right," he said, and he sound a little on the nervous side, maybe afraid of what she was going to say?

"I'll go in first, Ok?"

"Yea, and I'll follow close behind you," he said, looking up at his house as we stood in front of it now. I too was a little nervous, what if Jazz thought I was playing a joke on her or something? Probably not, she knew he was a halfa before, so most likely she would be able to realize he had become full ghost. Then again, who knows until we go in?

All right… How will Jazz react? This story is getting a lot less confusing now, isn't it? It's kinda turning a little more normal compared to what it was before. Anyhow, please review! 5 reviews to continue!


	9. Telling Jazz

U guys are probably all thinking I am dead, lol. I know, it's been a LONG time, but I have been a little busy with school work and all, and I kinda… been doing other things online as well, talking and games and such, I took a little (long) vacation from here heehee.

This is the one, and the ONLY chapter that will be through Danny's POV on it all, it kinda goes and explains a lot about him, and what had been happening to him during the time we were spending with Sam. Although… I think I might make another chapter after it, since this one is more of Jazz, so there might be a couple of Chapters, but only 2 at the most with him as the pov holder :P

Chapter 9:

(Danny's POV)

I followed Sam up to the doorstep, as Sam knocked on the door. Her happiness of being with me was overwhelming though, compared to how I had seen her after my death, how miserable she seemed, and how… unlike her she had become. Yet everything was returning to her, as though I was the key, unlocking the door to all her happiness. Yet, I didn't feel, as though I was helping her, if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been harmed in the first place. But I had to mess up, I had to cause everything to turn around in her life, I ruined the one person in the world that mattered to me. Her whole world turned around, her whole world broken into pieces, because she loved me so much. Why did I have to be her friend? Why not someone else?

I loved being with her, I wouldn't have it any other way, but I felt as though I had destroyed her life, and I didn't want that, anything but that. Yes, I did die over her dying, but then again, in a way, maybe both of us dying would have been better? Either way, I feel guilty, or either way, it would make her miserable, although, I guess if we both died, we could have been with each other anyway.

"Sam, hello," my mom greeted her at the door, and allowed her to pass in. I felt uneasy as I followed her, and looked at my mothers undecided happiness. She looked as though she was run-down, my death wasn't exactly a thing to be happy about. She had a smile on her face, and there was a feeling that maybe everyone was getting over it all, although if any parent lost their 14-year-old, they wouldn't be in any right mind ready to recover in just a short while.

"Hey, is Jazz home?" She asked, after she had walked into the house. It was as though my mom counted Sam as part of the family in some odd manor, allowing her to just come in the house, as though it was normal after my death.

"Yes, she is upstairs, in… Danny's room, I believe," she sighed, a grieving sound when she stressed out my name. I had a look of despair on my face; I was saddened from bringing this upon my family, and friends.

"Thanks," Sam said, and just walked up the stairs, since this was pretty much her home. She often spent a lot of her time locked up in here away from her troubled life with her family, my family seemed to fit her much more.

I followed her, my nervous flight up the stairs was uneasy, and a little on the... Well, wanting to turn around and run in the other direction. I was nervous, afraid Jazz wouldn't believe that I was real, afraid she wouldn't like me, or afraid she wasn't going to believe Sam, and kick her out as though Sam had been trying to hurt her more by making it seem as though I was back again.

When I went into my room, I saw Jazz laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, looking lost in thought.

"Hey Jazz," Sam said, and Jazz jumped up, not realizing she had walked in. Sam closed the door when she had gotten in, and I just stood there, waiting for my time to appear, I was as nervous as could be though, and I didn't know if I should run, but I couldn't. Then Sam would definitely look like a nut when she said I was there, and then I never was there.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" She asked, her face looked to be stained with tears, she truly was sad about it all. Still… I thought she would at least be over the tears by now... But I guess I was her favorite person, she loved me so much, in yet I couldn't show that I loved her too. She was an awesome sister, I just didn't let myself think that all the time.

"Umm, nuttin much, what's going on with you?"  
"Nothing, just trying to finish up Danny's room, mom is trying to ya know… clear it out, and try and get rid of it."  
She talked to her like as though Sam WAS a part of the family. Saying mom, as though mom was a mom to both of them, I guess though… Sam knew what she meant anyway, even if Jazz didn't mean it in that way.

"Oh, where's all the stuff going to?" Sam asked, as though concerned for all the leftover stuff that she didn't get, or Jazz didn't keep.

"Storage, she thinks it would be better on all of us if we just erased as much as we could of him, but she doesn't want us to forget about him. You know… just try and make it seem a little more like a house with a full family, rather than one with an empty room that belonged to a child that once lived here."

"You don't want it that way though, do you?" Sam asked, I could sense both of them, although Sam knew I was here, hated the fact that I was starting to be erased from the world, as though I didn't matter anymore. As though they were trying to shove me out of their lives, and forget all about my existence, but they all knew it was impossible. My mom was just going through hard times, and I didn't blame her in the least, after all, I was happy if they could try and get over their sadness.

"No, I don't Sam, but ya know, I'm not gonna argue. After all… It's not really my choice."

"What's she doing with the room?"

"She doesn't know yet, I say decorate it the way Danny would have wanted it, and turn it into a computer room or something, so it at least has something to do with Danny, ya know?"

"Yea, I'm sure he would really like that," Sam smiled, and I just sat there, Jazz wanted to do anything to please me, as though she knew I was gonna still be there.

"Hey, Jazz… Ummm... would you like to see Danny again?" She asked her, and I could tell Sam was tense, this was the big moment, to see if Jazz would like it, and believe it was really turn or me and think that Sam was just playing a sick joke.

"Of course I would… why do you ask?" She asked her, I could tell tears were building up in Jazz's eyes, as though she was wanting to know why Sam would ask such a dumb question, and bring me up again in such a way.

"Well… he's here Jazz… whether you believe me or not…" She said, and I waited to see Jazz's reaction first, but I could tell Sam was looking nervously, hoping I would appear soon, so I didn't wait, I just came right up, standing behind Sam a little ways.

"Danny…" She said, and stared at me for a second, as though trying to let it filter through, trying to capture the image and make sure it was all real, and it wasn't a sick joke, like she was hoping so much it wasn't. She didn't think that though, she wouldn't, because she knew Sam wasn't like that at all.

"Danny, is that really you?" She asked in disbelief, and stood up, looking me over, and I walked around to where she was standing.

"Yea, it's me," I said, and she threw her arms around me, holding me in her grasp, as though well… she hadn't seen me in a long time. And although it wasn't THAT long ago, I was supposed to be dead, she didn't think I would ever be seen again, yet I was here once again.

She held onto me, as though afraid to let go, and I just stood there, and threw a smile off to Sam, Sam who was almost in tears at everything going on, although there was nothing sad, it was just overwhelming.

"Danny, your back, your staying, right?" Jazz asked, as she stepped away from me, her eyes watery and red, and streaks down her cheeks, her voice a little crackled from the crying.

"I can't stay HERE, but I'll be around," I promised her, and she smiled at me, a happy, yet sad kind of smile.

"Danny, you have to go down and see mom and dad, let them know you're here."

"No Jazz, I can't go down to them, they won't believe it at all, they think of me as Danny Phantom, not Fenton, and they will just have a worse image on Danny Phantom."

"But Danny, they both miss you so much…"

"Sorry," I said, it was hopeless to try and get them to believe it, they never would. It was like Jazz though, to think of others like that, right off the bat that was all she could think of was me trying to bring happiness to everyone else.

"Well… if you ever change your mind," she said, refusing to argue with me, like she would have done in the past trying to force her opinions on me, but now all that mattered to her, was that I wasn't gone.

"I dunno," I said, and smiled at her, everything in the room was giving off an odd feeling, one in which I had never felt before, a feeling of mixed emotions coming from everyone. I didn't know what to think, and coming back to her was hard enough, and I could tell she was loaded with questions for me, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with that, I just wanted to relax, and hang out. Even with Jazz for the day, and just try to make things a little more normal again, I didn't want things to be the way they were now, I wanted everyone to be the way they were before.

"Jazz, you wanna go do something with Sam and I?" I asked her, offering for her to come with me to do something, which wasn't exactly brining things back to normal, since she often wasn't allowed to do ANYTHING with me, but hey, it was all right for now, I could be friends with her.

"I would love to," she said, a smile of oddness reflecting off of her, showing both happiness, and a sense of sadness, but I was ready to turn her all the way happy, after all, we were back together again, she knew I still existed.

"Maybe… tomorrow though?" I asked her, I wanted to have a night to plan things out first, I wanted to make sure it was a fun day, maybe a day that would be my last FULL day with her, and I wanted to make it special.

"All right," she nodded, giving me a sign I could leave, my big mission right now was to just bring happiness back to everyone… but there was always another challenge in the way of everything…

VERY short, I know, and I'm sorry guys, but I wanted to get this posted before I had to go to bed, so this is all you get, but hey, it is an update, which is all that matters for right now!


	10. Let Me Go

**Ok, almost been a year since I last updated this too o.O wow, im really behind! Ahh! So sorry guys, I really am! Anyways, I should be back on a regular every other week type thing. I have to go camping a lot over the summer, but I will also have a lot of time at home to try and get these stories updated, and finished so I can start off with some new ones . This one probably still has about 10 chapters left on it though, so PLEASE get the 5 reviews in fast so I can update pretty quickly on this one.**

Chapter 10: Let Me Go

When I went to bed that night, all I could think of was Danny. How fortunate I had been to get him back, yet something was telling me nothing was back to normal again, and it never would be. He wasn't the Danny I had remembered him as being, he couldn't be that fun loving 14-year-old half ghost that I once knew him to be. Now everything was a secret, even of him being around, and it made everything a lot worse than I had planned. After all, Jazz and I were the only two that knew about it, and so far I was guessing that was as far as he was going with it all.

I could tell that Danny wasn't himself, and there was a certain feeling when I went around him that told me things weren't all right. Maybe it would have been best to let him go, but that was the farthest from my doing at the moment. I wanted to be with him again. Although now being a full ghost, there wasn't much I could do with him. I couldn't REALLY go out with him, or live a life with him or anything; he was gone, for good, at least to others. I couldn't have a life where we could be friends anymore, and in my future I couldn't marry him or go on with a normal life... which that's not saying I WANT to marry him or anything... I had just thought about it before.

As I lay there that night though, I began to realize how lucky I had come out to be. Sure things weren't going to be the same, and sure I still had to ACT like he was gone, but at least he wasn't really. I mean, I had to pretend as though things were wrong still, or my parents would wonder how I had come to be suddenly happy, or maybe they wouldn't bother asking and would just be happy that I was fine again. All I knew, was that it was going to take me forever to fall asleep, I wanted to be back with him again. After all, where was he going to at night anyways?

"Sam?" I heard someone say and jumped up, it was Danny. I sat up and looked around my room and he had come in through the window, this time though there was something telling me he wasn't happy. A sad look was around his face as he looked at me, but then he turned his head to the floor and I sat there waiting to see what was wrong, I didn't want to ask.

"I wanted to tell you..." he said looking up at me again, but he couldn't finish his sentence that way, so he looked in another direction.

"Yes?" I said so he would go on.

"I'm going... tell Jazz I'm sorry that I couldn't exactly... ya know, see her again, like I promised."

"Where are you going to? I mean, we can always have another..."

"I'm leaving Sam, I don't belong here anymore, I realized that... I'm not half human any longer and I..."

"You can't go Danny! What happened to what you had said before? Huh?" I said and I felt the tears forming in my eyes again from this sudden news, I didn't understand why he all the sudden had changed his mind, on the very same day everything seemed to be turning right again.

"Sam... I just can't stay. I'm not the same person I was before," he said, had he been thinking the way I had been as well?

"That doesn't matter Danny," I said standing up and walking towards him, and he just stood there silent for a second, as though trying to find another excuse as to why he had made his mind up on this all the sudden. Before he was so sure he wanted to stay here, he knew this was the right thing, yet now all the sudden his mind was pulled into another direction.

"You don't understand..." he said, and looked into my eyes, both of ours watery, why did he make this decision if it was going to hurt us both?

"What Danny?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"Danny..." I said and he looked down, but then back up at me and sighed. I didn't understand what was wrong with him, but I did know one thing for sure, he definitely wasn't the same, and for all I knew, he might never be. But that doesn't matter, because just being able to look into his eyes and know he was still around was all I needed to make my day.

"Sam, you think you'll be happy this way… but…"

"But what Danny? You think I can't deal with living an unusual life? I HAVE been living an unusual life, and I can deal with it."

"Sam, you won't be able to deal with it… You can't deal with living with an invisible person you're whole life."

"You don't even know how easy that would be for me, do you? I feel invisible Danny. _I _feel like as though no one around me notices me. No one but you," I said through the tears, choking out every word. Although everything I said came out a little bit like as though I was mad, yet more of it was just my sadness falling out.

"Sam, you can change that, and you know you can. Living with me, you're going to be lonely. You'll never be able to get married, have kids, go places. With me you'd be stuck going everywhere everyone else isn't at."

"Which would be fine Danny, it would be perfect that way," I told him and reached out for him, he stood there still as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please don't leave," I cried to him.

He lifted his arms up and placed them around me as well, but he was holding onto me much more loosely than I had been to him.

"Sam? Are you all right in there?" My mom asked me, and I pulled back away from Danny and sat on the edge of my bed. She opened up the door and Danny turned invisible, and left. He left, that was it, he wasn't coming back now, was he?

"Get out of here," I yelled at her and slammed the door in her face, than ran to the window.

"Danny?" I called out as loud as I could, but he was no where. This was it, I had nothing left in life… he just ruined it, because now his promise that he would always be there for me, was broken. He wasn't going to always be there for me, there was no way he was going to be there. He just left me, for good.

I went into my bathroom and grabbed out the razor, not thinking in one little way that killing myself wasn't going to be any better, yet in a way it would solve all my problems, wouldn't it? I pulled it apart so I could have one of them, and be able to cut my wrists; I was truly turning gothic now, wasn't I? I was truly that insane enough to kill myself, but why? Maybe it was because there was something in the back of my mind telling me that if I killed myself, I too could be dead, I too could be full ghost and live with Danny that way, right? It could work out that way, couldn't it? I placed it up against my skin, and closed my eyes, ready to dig it into my skin, but then it was ripped out of my hands. I looked up to see my mom standing above me. Great, just what I needed was for her to think I was loosing it all over again, right after things started to finally settle down.

"Sam, what do you think you're doing?" She asked me, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the bathroom, and she sat me down on my bed like as though I was a little kid.

"Nothing," I told her, although that wasn't nothing, I was close to ending my life, but I guess that right now that was what I really wanted. In yet, now that I realized it, I was cutting myself only to hope that Danny would be there to tell me no, because when it had been taken away I was hoping I would see Danny there. I thought it was Danny, and when I opened my eyes to see my mom it made me feel bad, it made me feel like as though I was holding onto a dream that wouldn't come true, and I was beginning to believe that's all I was doing.

"That wasn't nothing!" she yelled at me. And shook her head looking down at the ground. How did she know that I was doing that anyway? That whole thing about parents knowing what you were doing all the time really was true, but I didn't understand how it had happened.

"Come with me," she told me, and I followed her out of my room and down the stairs, where she sat down on the couch, and I sat down next to her, knowing that's what she wanted me to do. She didn't take me there to talk to me, but rather to let me know what she planned on doing about this. She picked up the phone and dialed a number, I knew what it was for, a psychologist.

"Yes, I would like to get my daughter a session for every day for the rest of the month?" she said, and there was silence as she waited for a return.

"All right, she'll be there," she said, and I slumped down in the chair. I looked at her when she hung up, and she smiled at me.

"We'll get all this fixed, finally," she reassured me, but I knew that was impossible. I knew for sure that she wasn't exactly helping me, she just though she was.

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Fine, but I'll be checking in, in a couple of minutes," she said and nodded in the direction of the stairs. I ran up them, and quickly began working on my escape. I grabbed out a purple and black backpack from my closet and quickly began stuffing it with clothes, and a blanket. I figured I couldn't sneak downstairs to grab food, but I could deal with that later. I finally had the thing filled, but my mom opened the door, and I pretended as though I was trying to sleep on the floor instead of my bed.

"Now what are you doing?" she asked me, and I sat up a little bit to look at her.

"Nothing, I was trying to fall asleep. I like the floor better."

"Get in bed, so I know where you are when I check in," she said glaring at me, and I sighed and got up on my bed, "Happy?"

"Night Samantha, see you tomorrow, or later tonight if you don't fall asleep quick enough."

Yeah, she wouldn't see me tomorrow, or later tonight because the second she closed the door I was out of here, and I wasn't going to return, I never wanted to return again. I knew where I was going to go, to the same place where Danny had been killed, to those very same fields. That's where he was returning, right? Well, at least Phantom would be there, maybe. She would know where Danny was, then everything would be resolved. I would go off, live with Danny forever, way far away from home, it would be perfect. Not really, I was once again thinking to highly about life, about what could really happen, that I didn't take the time to remember what he had just done for me, yet I was trying my hardest to get him back.

I picked up the bag, and started heading towards the window, and snuck out onto the balcony. There was always the issue of how I was going to make it from the balcony, to the fire escape stairs, but I could try and jump, if I fell, oh well, I could get my death wish like I wanted, right?

I walked to the ledge, and climbed over the side of the railing, facing towards the balcony. I sighed, and looked at the distance that was between the two of them, but I was ready for anything. I stood up on the ledge and almost lost my balance but gained it back again, and looked across one more time, trying to decide if I really was going to make it or not. I leaped off the side, and kept my eyes focused on the emergency escape, but I began falling before I made it to them. It looked like I really was going to loose my life that night after all…

**Teenagers… what can I tell ya? Lol. No… im a teenager.. I would never be able to do that, so ya know ;-) lol. But anyways… 5 reviews please! Thank you!****_  
_**


End file.
